


Bloodhound

by Nelith



Category: Fantascienza
Genre: Dark
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]I palazzi si susseguivano veloci, come fossero solo scie di luce in movimento, tanto era rapida la corsa sensoriale di Shu. L’aveva trovata. Vedeva, sentiva la pista, avvertiva i passi strascicati della creatura muoversi nei vicoli. Sanguinava. Stava marcendo. Grossi pezzi di tessuto cadevano dal suo corpo, mentre avanzava lentamente alla ricerca di... qualcosa. Avvertiva il suo desiderio disperato sulla pelle.[...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo I

La navetta attraccò con un piccolo sobbalzo, il viaggio era durato solo pochi minuti e Mori era ansioso di conoscere il fantomatico soldato per cui erano giunti fino a lì.

«Continuo a pensare che questa crioprigione sia uno spreco di soldi», borbottò sistemandosi il camice bianco mentre si alzava per seguire il suo superiore. 

«Qui vengono tenuti pericolosi criminali di guerra, o assassini.» 

«Lo so, ma un bell’impianto di condizionamento mentale sarebbe meno costoso di una crioprigione orbitale.»

«I condizionamenti mentali non sono affidabili», sbuffò Quilan. Aveva fatto quel discorso con il suo sottoposto in più occasioni, soprattutto nell’ultimo periodo «specie con certi individui.»

«Allora basterebbe giustiziarli.»

«Sei troppo drastico. Sarebbe uno spreco.» 

«I soldi sono sprecati.» Il portellone si aprì poco dopo, permettendo ai due scienziati di uscire dalla navetta.

«Ci sono individui, come appunto Elder, che non meritano la morte. Non sarebbe possibile ripescarli dalla stasi per poterli utilizzare.» 

«Un traditore del DÙN[1], utile? Abbiamo il DÙN che pattuglia le strade, potremmo anche evitare di tirare fuori un assassino dalla stasi.»

«Conosco molto bene Elder, sarà più utile del reggimento completo. È difficile coordinare tanti uomini, un solo abile _hunter_ può fare la differenza. Purtroppo il governo non ha permesso il mantenimento degli altri... ci rimane solo Elder.» Quilan scosse la testa, ricordando quello che era stato fatto agli hunter sopravvissuti alla guerra nell’Outback. _Elder non la prenderà bene quando lo verrà a sapere..._

«È merito dei vecchi impianti se sono così abili?» domandò sarcastico Mori. Il superiore si limitò a sorridere, sfottendolo a sua volta, e il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato. Mori prese a studiare con attenzione la griglia metallica sotto i suoi piedi, guardando con la coda dell’occhio il mentore poco più avanti di lui, seguendolo in silenzio.

Appena usciti dal piccolo porto, furono scortati da alcuni soldati verso la zona di detenzione.

Mori iniziò a guardarsi attorno, stando attendo a non avvicinarsi troppo ai macchinari: i fucili che brandivano i militari lo mettevano a disagio e sapeva che erano soliti sparare prima di fare domande. Osservò con attenzione le celle di stasi in cui giacevano alcune persone; la stanza non era piena e la maggior parte delle celle era vuota: solo cinque detenuti conservavano un corpo o una parte di esso. Erano stati asportati gli impianti e gli arti artificiali che avevano posseduto prima di essere catturati: era strano vedere quei corpi mutilati sospesi nel liquido, con i cavi piantati lungo la colonna vertebrale e le articolazioni. Mori si avvicinò a quello che immaginava essere il loro obbiettivo: un uomo nerboruto a cui mancavano entrambe le braccia e alcune parti delle gambe, come se avesse avuto degli innesti solo parziali. Lo scienziato lo studiò con attenzione: aveva sentito solo alcune voci su Elder e solo nell’ultimo periodo, da quando Quilan aveva iniziato a fare domanda per liberarlo, e quello era come se lo era immaginato. Un assassino spietato, riuscito a eliminare l’intera squadra con cui lavorava. Nessuno aveva mai capito perché lo avesse fatto, Mori aveva saputo che, durante il processo, non aveva detto nulla per discolparsi, era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo, glaciale. Rabbrividì leggermente: era combattuto tra il desiderio di vederlo sveglio e la paura di quello che era capace di fare.

Cercò il nome sulla cella, ma non c’era nulla, solo un codice alfanumerico.

«Devo dire che me lo immaginavo proprio così, si vede che è un tipo pericoloso.» 

«Quello non è Elder.» Quando si voltò verso il superiore, lo vide che sghignazzava. Accanto a Quilan erano arrivati alcuni medici del centro, quelli che si occupavano della sorveglianza e della supervisione delle celle e dei loro ospiti.

«Lui si chiama Yoshida Wooilim, un attentatore. Bravissimo con gli esplosivi.» rispose una donna sorridente. «Io sono Calista Evans, capo di questa “prigione”, se così la possiamo chiamare. Non succede mai molto e i detenuti sono sempre tranquilli. Solo di tanto in tanto ci capitano visite esterne poco… gradite.» Quilan strinse i pugni, trattenendo un sospiro. Tra le mani, Calista, stringeva un sottile palmare e si mise a osservarlo con attenzione. Mori si avvicinò al superiore che lo aveva richiamato e che gli stava indicando la cella di fronte a lui.

In quel cilindro di vetro era rannicchiata una ragazza, forse poco più che ventenne; priva di entrambe le gambe e del braccio sinistro. I lunghi capelli argentei sembravano fluttuare nel liquido, e la parte inferiore del viso era coperta da un respiratore.

Mori strabuzzò gli occhi, sorpreso. «Elder è una donna?»

«Non lo sapevi?» domandò Quilan e l’altro scosse la testa. 

«Nei resoconti si parla solo di un soldato… non credevo.» Si voltò verso l’uomo che aveva visto per primo e scosse la testa. «Sarà, ma non mi sembra così temibile, non sarebbe meglio liberare l’altro? Ha un’aria più… affidabile.»

«Un attentatore più affidabile di un militare?» domandò Quilan, perplesso, e Mori scrollò le spalle.

«A me non sembra tanto pericolosa…» 

«Se non lo fosse pensi che il governo l’avrebbe inserita in questa struttura, sprecando tanti dei tuoi amati soldi?» Lo scienziato ci pensò un po’ su, poi scosse la testa. «Tiratela fuori e assicuratela al tavolo, non vorrei che facesse qualche stupidaggine.»

«Senza gambe e con un braccio solo?» Quilan si limitò a sorridere e a estrarre dalla tasca del camice un palmare.

Mori assistette all’estrazione di quel corpo dal liquido criogenico. Vide piccoli grumi di quel materiale viscoso, simile a gelatina, restarle attaccati al corpo, scivolando lentamente lungo il petto e il braccio, gocciolando a terra in dense pozzanghere. La vide mentre la assicuravano al tavolo, le cinghie vennero tirate contro quel corpo magro e pallido e gli sembrò un’inutile perdita di tempo.

Pochi istanti dopo il corpo di Elder si inarcò, come attraversato da una scarica elettrica, e sbarrò gli occhi. Mori osservò perplesso quelle iridi verde pallido stranamente luminosi: dovevano essere biologici, un impianto lo avrebbero estratto prima dell’immersione, ma erano strani, quasi alieni. _Che siano collegati al progetto hunter? Non possono essere veramente suoi… mutazioni, non impianti… merda._

La vide sbattere gli occhi un paio di volte e poco dopo la maschera che le copriva il viso venne tolta.

Elder si guardò attorno spaesata, girandosi quel poco che poteva con il corpo legato al tavolo.

«Ciao, Shu. Come ti senti?» Impiegò alcuni secondi per riuscire a metterlo a fuoco, poi sbuffò.

«Quilan… che vuoi?» 

«Sono venuto a farti un’offerta da parte del governo.» Gli occhi verdi della donna lo scrutarono con attenzione.

«Quanto tempo è passato? Due giorni?»

«Venticinque anni.» Elder aggrottò la fronte. Osservò meglio lo scienziato di fronte a lei; non dimostrava più di una trentina di anni, i capelli corti neri come l’inchiostro e occhi dello stesso colore. Non c’era una ruga sulla sua pelle, né un capello bianco.

«Li porti bene. Non dovresti averne quasi sessanta?» Quilan sorrise prese una sedia e si avvicinò al tavolo.

«Una tecnologia nuova: nanomacchine che rigenerano i tessuti impedendone la decadenza. Basta decidere l’età a cui si vuole tornare e fanno tutto loro.» 

«Bello…» sbuffò sarcastica.

«Ma torniamo alla mia offerta. Devi sapere che nell’ultimo periodo ci sono state una serie di morti piuttosto brutali. La popolazione è nel panico più totale, c’è il coprifuoco e anche durante il giorno hanno paura di uscire in strada. Vedessi le strade di Shanghai con così poca gente: non ho mai girato così bene come nell’ultima settimana.»

«Tutto ciò è molto interessante, ma avete il DÙN, che c’entro io?»

«Non hanno alcuna traccia, sono un branco di inutili damerini capaci solo di occuparsi di qualche attentato.» sospirò Quilan, appoggiandosi il palmare ad una gamba «Dopo la battaglia nell’Outback sembra che si siano rammolliti tutti. Tu eri una degli hunter migliori e abbiamo deciso di reclutarti.»

«Non sono interessata, arrangiatevi.» Mori stava per dire qualcosa, ma il suo superiore lo mise a tacere con un cenno della mano. 

«Potresti essere reintegrata nella società se risolvi questo problema.» proseguì lo scienziato.

«Guarda il mio braccio.» Quilan abbassò lo sguardo e vide il dito medio svettare sul tavolo e sorrise.

«Aspetta di vedere le foto. Figurati che la gente è terrorizzata, si è messa a parlare addirittura di demoni. Non hai idea del numero di chiese che ha ripreso vita nell’ultimo periodo, specie da quando questa foto e iniziata a circolare in rete.» Sollevò il palmare dopo aver armeggiato un po’ con esso e Shu, spinta dalla curiosità, si voltò verso di lui. La foto raffigurava una misera parete dei sobborghi, ma su di essa vi erano due figure, due ombre, lunghe braccia artigliate che si protendevano, come a voler agguantare qualcuno. Eppure le teste non sembravano ombre, ma fisiche: lunghi denti acuminati grondanti di sangue sporgevano dalle bocche spalancate, e gli occhi parevano quasi risplendere.

«Un fotomontaggio, devo dirtelo io?» 

«Nessuna manipolazione. È stata presa da un drone di sorveglianza la settimana scorsa, prima di una retata in una zona di spaccio di _Red Switch_. Quando i poliziotti sono entrati nell’edificio, beh, hanno trovato questo.» Tornò a girare il palmare e poco dopo le mostrò una nuova foto. La stanza sembrava essere stata riverniciata di fresco, come se qualcuno avesse lanciato numerose secchiate di colore rosso sulla parete, poi vide il corpo disteso a terra. L’uomo era nudo, sventrato. L’addome presentava una grande “X” i cui lembi erano stati aperti per raggiungere le interiora. Parte delle viscere ancora fuoriusciva scomposta dalla ferita, ma anche dalla foto riuscì a capire che il resto era sparito.

«Ingrandisci sui resti delle interiora.» Quilan passò alla foto successiva, un ingrandimento della zona interessata. «Sono morsi. Gli hanno strappato a morsi le budella.»

«Sì.»

«DNA?»

«Nulla di riconoscibile. Nulla di umano.»

«Stai scherzando?» Quilan scosse la testa. «Persino i mutanti dell’Outback avevano un DNA umano.»

«No. Come ti ho detto il terrore dilaga, non c’è nulla di divertente in questo.»

«Con cosa gli hanno aperto la pancia?»

«Sembra una lama, nessun tipo di cauterizzazione, quindi direi qualcosa di molto affilato della vecchia scuola, un coltello, un rasoio o una cosa simile...»

«Uno degli artigli della prima foto?» Quilan annuì, tutto il suo buon umore era svanito.«Quanta gente è morta?»

«Abbiamo trovato i resti di una decina di persone, ma sospettiamo che siano un po’ di più… un po’ molto di più.» Le mostrò la foto successiva: il corpo della donna giaceva raggrinzito in un angolo della strada, solo gli innesti sembravano non aver riportato danni, ma la carne a cui erano attaccati si era lacerata, come della carta vecchia. L’espressione che il viso assumeva in quelle condizioni sembrava essere di un urlo di agonia e non era detto che non avesse urlato, ma i cittadini di Shanghai si interessano sempre moltissimo al prossimo, e sicuramente l’avevano ignorata.

«Sembra essersi essiccata…»

«Esatto. Le hanno asportato tutti i liquidi, tutti i tessuti molli. Le uniche ferite sono alcuni fori sul collo e sull’addome.» Elder osservò con attenzione l’ingrandimento delle ferite. Grossi fori circolari circondati da un alone violaceo spiccavano su quella pelle raggrinzita.

«L’hanno morsa dei ragni?» Quilan sobbalzò.

«Cosa te lo fa credere?»

«I ragni sciolgono le interiora delle loro vittime e ne succhiano il liquido. Non so, quei fori mi hanno fatto pensare ai ragni.»

«Noi abbiamo pensato a dei macchinari di estrazione dei fluidi.»

«Ah. Quindi è uno scienziato pazzo che cerca materie prime?» domandò sarcastica Elder.

«Non lo so Shu. Per quel che ne sappiamo potrebbero anche essere alieni..» Quilan vide che la mano destra cercava di afferrare il palmare, ma non poteva muoverla in alcuno modo. Si alzò dalla sedia per slegarla poi glielo consegnò, mettendosi dietro di lei per farla stare seduta e poter scorrere le immagini.

Alla fine Elder sospirò.

«Accetto. Della reintegrazione non me ne fotte un cazzo, ma sono curiosa.»

«Sapevo che avresti accettato.» disse lo scienziato facendola ricoricare sul tavolo. «Ti ho portato dei nuovi arti artificiali. Dammi solo il tempo di tornare alla nave per prenderli.» Si allontanò in fretta ‒ il camice bianco ondeggiava nella corsa ‒ tratteneva a stento la soddisfazione.

Elder si protese verso il palmare appoggiato sulla sedia e lo mise accanto a lei. Dopo essersi girata sul fianco, riprese a osservare le varie immagini.

«Quando c’è stato l’ultimo?»

«Un paio di giorni fa.» rispose Mori, irritato.

«Ogni quanto trovate i corpi? In che zone?»

«Dipende. Ci sono dei periodi in cui non troviamo nulla, altre volte in una settimana ne abbiamo trovati quattro. Non c’è un luogo preciso, sono sparsi per la città.»

Poco dopo Quilan tornò spingendo un carrello su cui era stata sistemata una cassa.

«Pronta per tornare in piedi?» Le chiese avvicinandosi e facendosi consegnare il palmare. Con un sospiro, Shu, si sdraiò di nuovo e osservò il soffitto. Non era felice, ma era curiosa, questo sarebbe bastato.

***

Elder camminava accanto a loro stringendo tra le mani il palmare di Quilan, era stata felice di possedere dei nuovi arti, ma era rimasta stupita per la leggerezza e la risposta immediata agli impulsi nervosi. Il suo corpo era avvolto da un tessuto particolare che aderiva come una seconda pelle e che serviva per mantenere in sede i nuovi impianti, che nel primo periodo di innesto sarebbero stati piuttosto delicati.

Salirono nella navetta senza dire una parola, Quilan era soddisfatto, mentre Mori sbuffava irritato: più la vedeva più le sembrava inutile. Era piccola e magra, come poteva essere utile in quello che dovevano fare? Come poteva essere meglio dei soldati che già lavoravano al caso? Ma soprattutto, come poteva aver massacrato quei dieci uomini della sua squadra? Mori era infastidito dalla sua presenza e non faceva nulla per nasconderlo, ma sia il suo superiore che Elder stessa non sembravano essere interessati a quello che pensava lo scienziato.

Mori la fissò per tutto il tempo, senza che il soldato lo degnasse di considerazione, troppo impegnata a studiare i dettagli di tutte foto dei decessi.

Anche sulla navetta, durante l'abbandono della stazione orbitante, Shu non dette segni di interesse se non per quei documenti. Quilan le fece leggere anche i rapporti dei medici legali, permettendole una visione completa dei dati raccolti in quel periodo.

Solo una volta atterrati alla BioBorg, Elder dette segni di disagio, fermandosi davanti alla porta della navetta.

«Non è cambiata molto dall'ultima volta che l'hai vista.» la rassicurò Quilan.

«L'ultima volta che l'ho vista era durante il processo, non ho avuto modo di girarla molto.»

«Lo avevo scordato», si scusò «Potrai approfittarne adesso. Dovrai girare molto per... cacciare.» Con un sospiro, Shu, varcò la porta, entrando nel piccolo porto privato della BioBorg, trovandosi una serie di fucili puntati contro di lei non appena appoggiò il primo piede. Sollevò le braccia, se lo aspettava, anche se non credeva di ritrovarsi addosso la metà abbondante dei servizi di sicurezza della BioBorg .

«Mi aspettavate con ansia?» domandò con un sorriso.

«Io continuo a non essere d’accordo, Quilan.» sibilò una donna irritata, che si stagliava in mezzo ai soldati. Gli occhiali dalla montatura sottile, erano scivolati leggermente sul naso e mostravano uno sguardo duro. Shu la osservò con attenzione, dai lunghi capelli rossi raccolti in modo ordinato, al corpo slanciato avvolto dal camice. La scienziata afferrò i lembi della veste, avvolgendoli attorno al corpo, arrossendo. Elder non disse nulla, si limitò a sorridere innocente.

«Non te ne pentirai, Lynch. Shu, posso presentarti la dottoressa Róis Lynch?» Shu si inchinò leggermente, continuando a tenere le braccia sollevate. «Fai abbassare le armi. Non attenterà alla vita di nessuno.» Róis li fissò entrambi a lungo, alla fine, con un cenno, fece quanto le avevano consigliato. «La portiamo dall’ultimo corpo?» La dottoressa strinse le labbra, ma annuì.

Poco dopo erano immersi nel corridoio illuminato al neon della BioBorg. Le pareti traslucide grigie, asettiche, sembravano quasi riflettere le sagome delle persone che camminavano, aumentandone il numero. Elder osservava con attenzione ogni cosa, tenendo sotto controllo i soldati che erano rimasti e che l’avevano circondata; non sapeva se sentirsi lusingata da tutte quelle precauzioni o irritata.

Davanti agli ascensori si separarono: Quilan, Lynch e Mori si diressero verso quello di sinistra, lasciando lei e i soldati a quello di destra.

Scesero in silenzio, i militari continuavano a tenerla sotto tiro, ma lei non li vedeva neppure, preferendo dedicare tutta la sua attenzione ai rapporti, ma in qualche modo, quella sua immobilità, metteva a disagio i suoi compagni di viaggio. La loro paura solleticava le narici dell’hunter, distraendola dalle sue letture.

Arrivati a destinazione la scortarono in silenzio, l’aria del’abitacolo si era intrisa dell’odore pungente delle emozioni dei soldati e fu con sollievo che uscì cercando aria pulita. Shu vide che Quilan sorrideva divertito e scosse la testa. Una volta entrati nell’obitorio gli si avvicinò per restituirgli il palmare.

«Mi hanno chiesto perché ti ho dato gli arti artificiali prima di portarti qui.» le disse continuando a ridacchiare.

«Me lo sono chiesta anch’io.»

«Non amo sprecare tempo, e ne abbiamo consumato fin troppo per questa storia.» Lynch sbuffò, dirigendosi verso il cilindro orizzontale di vetro in mezzo alla stanza.

Shu riconobbe i resti della vittima sventrata, le lacerazioni sul torace e i segni dei morsi nelle poche interiora rimaste.

«Nei rapporti c’è scritto solo “segni di morsi”, umani o animali?»

«Una via di mezzo.» rispose dopo qualche istante Róis.

«Quindi abbiamo a che fare con delle mutazioni.» con un sospiro la dottoressa annuì. «Alieni? Uno scienziato impazzito in cerca di materiale, eh?» strinse gli occhi verdi scrutando Quilan e questi tossì un paio di volte, soffocando una risata. 

«Ma sono… diverse.» proseguì Lynch «Non ci sono tracce simili a quelle di una trentina di anni fa.»

«Perché hai cercato me, Quilan? Perché scomodarti tanto?» Lo scienziato scrollò le spalle, sforzandosi di mantenersi rilassato, ma sapeva che stava per avventurarsi su un terreno pericoloso.

«Perché tu eri una delle migliori a scovarle ed eliminarle.» Shu scosse la testa.

«Ci sono altri che hanno combattuto quella guerra, e con le vostre nanomacchine di gioventù sono sicura che non siano schiattati: potevate parlare con loro.»

«Sei la sola hunter rimasta.» rispose, sperando bastasse a farla desistere.

«Come hanno fatto a schiattare tutti?» Quilan iniziò a tormentarsi nervosamente le mani «Che cazzo avete fatto?» Lo scienziato sospirò rassegnato.

«Il senato li ha voluti deprogrammare, dicevano che erano troppo pericolosi.» Shu, che aveva incrociato le braccia, iniziò a tamburellare le dita di una mano.

«Siete dei pezzi di merda. Ho quasi voglia di rimangiarmi la promessa.»

«Shu...» Elder agitò la mano, ignorando le sue spiegazioni.

«Datemi dei guanti e fatemelo vedere da vicino.» Quilan si affrettò a consegnarle quanto richiesto, aggiungendo anche alcuni attrezzi che le sarebbero potuti essere utile e Lynch aprì il cilindro di vetro per permetterle si avvicinarsi al tavolo.

Elder ignorò le pinze che le erano state date, piegandosi verso gli strati di tessuto squarciato sul ventre. Afferrò una porzione di pelle e iniziò a esaminare il taglio perfettamente liscio e senza alcun segno di bruciatura. Sui rapporti che aveva letto il taglio veniva attribuito a una lama ricurva di circa trenta centimetri, ma Shu aveva capito da molto tempo che si trattava di una versione modificata stesa appositamente per lei.

Passò un dito sopra il lembo di carne, saggiandone la consistenza: non c’erano tracce di indurimento o imperfezioni, doveva trattarsi un normalissimo artiglio senza alcun potenziamento, quindi non artificiale. Quello che fece dopo provocò gemiti di disgusto da parte dei presenti: passò la lingua sopra la lesione, assaggiandola.

In seguito la videro affondare la mano nella ferita, chinandosi sopra di essa e annusando e saggiando leggermente le interiora. Poco dopo si allontanò di nuovo tenendo parte dell’intestino tra le mani, osservando con attenzioni le lesioni sopra di esso, annusandolo. Poi lasciò ricadere all’interno senza degnarlo di una seconda occhiata, iniziando a studiare gli organi disposti in alcuni barattoli di vetro accanto al corpo. Li osservò con attenzione per qualche tempo, poi si voltò verso Róis.

«Avete le ricostruzioni?» Lynch prima osservò l’hunter, poi il collega e alla fine, con un sospiro, si diresse verso un armadio di metallo. Dopo aver digitato rapidamente un codice, l’anta scivolò lentamente a sinistra, permettendo a Róis di prelevare alcuni oggetti dall’interno del mobile. Furono consegnate a Elder una serie di calchi e ricostruzioni sintetiche delle ferite e dei danni inflitti agli organi. Erano state create anche delle rielaborazioni delle “armi” che dovevano aver provocato le ferite. Shu le osservò con attenzione, quasi sorridendo: avevano sperato fino all’ultimo che non si trattasse di mutazioni. Si diresse verso un altro tavolo e iniziò a tirare fuori gli oggetti dalla scatola, esaminandoli con attenzione.

Dopo alcuni minuti si allontanò con un sospiro.

«Voglio vedere i luoghi dei ritrovamenti.»

«Non troveresti niente.» rispose Quilan scuotendo la testa «Li hanno fatti ripulire.»

«Abbiamo ogni dettaglio ricreato virtualmente se lo desideri.» aggiunse Lynch guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte dell’hunter.

«E credi che mi sarebbe di qualche utilità? Io cerco tracce, come credi che possa trovarle virtualmente? Mi servono odori, devo toccare, devo assaggiare. Noi siamo animali da punta. Siamo ciò che più si avvicina a una mutazione genetica ben riuscita. Mentre voi siete solo dei poveri idioti, fate più danni che altro.» Si voltò verso Quilan, irritata. «Al prossimo ritrovamento voglio essere sul posto PRIMA che ripuliscano tutto se non addirittura prima dell’arrivo dei reparti speciali.»

«Non posso promettertelo. Anche se in fondo spero che non ce ne siano altri.»

«Stai fresco. Ce ne sono in abbondanza, dovete solo trovarli.»

«Come puoi esserne così sicura?» Quilan fu l’unico a parlare, gli altri erano troppo sorpresi.

«C’è qualcosa di instabile… Sapete bene come sono le mutazioni, si deteriorano, e sulle ferite c’è questa traccia di decadimento.»

«D’accordo, il mutante è instabile, ma perché credi che ci sia un altro corpo?»

«Più di uno. L’ho visto, quello che ha ucciso quest’uomo ne ha eliminati altri tre, e nessuno di loro era nelle foto che mi hai mostrato.» Quilan si voltò verso la collega, con un sorriso smagliante sul volto.

«Te lo avevo detto o sbaglio?» Róis sbuffò, visibilmente irritata.

«Non mi hai mostrato alcune prove, suppongo.» Come aveva immaginato la documentazione che le avevano passato era piena di lacune.

«Perdonami, Shu, ma volevano vedere se fossi stata veramente utile. Ho detto alla corporazione che saresti riuscita a scoprire anche altri decessi oltre a quelli che ti ho mostrato. Ti ho tenuto nascosti quelli che abbiamo trovato e che sappiamo essere causati dalla stessa mano.» Quilan trasudava soddisfazione «Beh, a essere sinceri noi ne abbiamo solo altri due, se lo desideri domani potrai partire alla ricerca del terzo.»

«Posso farlo anche subito.»

«Non credo.» Elder lo osservò perplessa «Sta diluviando.»

  


* * *

[1] Dùn: 盾 = scudo


	2. Capitolo II

Elder osservava la città dalla terrazza della casa di Quilan. Le lanterne rosse ondeggiavano lievi nel vento, picchiettate dalla pioggia. Aveva rifiutato di restare in casa, voleva godersi la brezza calda e afosa sulla pelle. Shanghai era avvolta da uno sottile strato di bruma, causata dalle esalazioni provenienti da sottosuolo e dall’umidità dell’aria. I palazzi emanavano una luminescenza azzurrina che, riflettendosi sulla bruma, creava un’atmosfera onirica, quasi surreale.

Si appoggiò alla ringhiera, godendosi le gocce d’acqua che le cadevano sulla testa, scivolando sui capelli ancora umidi. Aveva fatto la doccia appena era arrivata, uscendo sulla terrazza subito dopo: aveva bisogno di respirare. Nonostante per lei non fosse passato molto dal giorno dell’immersione nella crioprigione, aveva comunque passato i mesi del processo dentro una cella, impossibilitata anche solo a guardare fuori; privata anche degli arti e obbligata alla assoluta immobilità. Era stato magnifico ritornare a essere autonoma. Quando aveva ricevuto gli impianti, come tutti non aveva pensato alla possibilità che le potessero essere tolti, e infatti era stato così, fino a quel giorno.

Sollevò il suo nuovo braccio, saggiandone la superficie con la sua vera mano; era liscio e tiepido, non aveva più nulla di simile rispetto al precedente, questo sembrava quasi vivo. Le articolazioni meccaniche erano praticamente invisibili, solo dopo averle studiate con molta attenzione era riuscita a scorgere qualche leggera imperfezione. Quilan era stato molto abile: aveva creato una colorazione identica alla sua pelle pallida, senza sbagliare neppure di un mezzo tono la gradazione; sembrava tutto parte di lei.

 _ Viscido bastardo _ , pensò, _chissà cos’altro hai tramato_?

«Vuoi stare lì ancora per molto?» Quando Shu si voltò vide Quilan appoggiato alla parete che sorrideva. «Non ti andrebbe di mangiare?»

«Cos’hai messo nella cena, fratellone? Veleno? Nanomacchine?» Quilan scoppiò a ridere.

«Nulla. Cosa avrei dovuto metterci?»

«Non saprei, mi fido poco di te.»

«Tu ti fidi poco di chiunque. Dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per tirarti fuori da quella cella.» sospirò, ferito.

«Nessuno te l’ha chiesto.»

«Bella riconoscenza.» sospirò ancora «Dai, vieni a mangiare.» Shu lo guardò mentre rientrava, in un primo momento pensò di stare fuori, poi sentì lo stomaco lamentarsi: in fondo erano venticinque anni che non mangiava.

 

Quilan aveva sempre preferito le antichità nell'arredamento. Il suo appartamento presentava mobili di legno dalle linee ondulate e lampade di carta: erano pochi gli oggetti di vetro e acciaio e solitamente erano perfettamente inglobati in altri materiali.

Shu si guardò attorno, era sempre stato così: amava raccattare oggetti antichi per restaurarli. Nonostante adorasse la tecnologia e possedesse più innesti della maggior parte delle persone, la sua casa sembrava appartenere ai tempi passati, con i suoi paraventi di legno laccato.

Si avvicinò alla tavola apparecchiata per due, le ciotole in cui stava versando il riso speziato e la carne erano decorate di fiori e pesci; Shu non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma le piacevano. Il profumo solleticò il suo naso poco dopo e fu costretta a trattenersi per non correre verso il tavolo e abbuffarsi, ignorando le due sottili bacchette appoggiate accanto alla ciotola. Quilan versò il tè con calma, sorridendo, poi si sedette.

«Non fare complimenti. Ovviamente non è una ricostruzione sintetica.» disse prendendo le bacchette e avvicinandosi alla ciotola. Con molta calma Shu prese posto di fronte al fratello e, con mani tremanti, sollevò le bacchette.

Il primo boccone era strano, sentì il suo stomaco fremere, sconvolto all'ingresso di qualcosa di simile. Anche se per lei venticinque anni non erano trascorsi, il suo corpo doveva comunque aver percepito l'assenza di cibo, e non riuscì a tollerarlo. Shu si alzò con uno scatto, dirigendosi in fretta verso il bagno, riuscì ad arrivare al water prima di vomitare.

«Stai bene?» Shu rispose con un grugnito, rimettendosi in piedi e tirando lo sciacquone.

«Merda.» sbuffò avvicinandosi al lavandino per lavarsi la faccia.

«Ti ci vorrà un po' per riabituarti.» vide il fratello passarsi una mano tra i capelli scuri, riflesso nello specchio di fronte a lei. «Forse non avrei dovuto usare tante spezie. Ammetto di non averci pensato.»

«Era buono. Ma credo di aver scioccato il mio organismo.»

 

Alla fine era riuscita a mangiare solo del riso bollito, ma si sarebbe riabituata, bisognava avere solo un po' di pazienza. _Ma mi riabituerò veramente? O mi ributteranno nella crioprigione appena terminato il lavoro?_

Si accasciò sul letto con un sospiro, si era svegliata da poche ore, ma era comunque distrutta.

Il primo vero sonno dopo venticinque anni non fu piacevole. Urla, sangue e fuoco tormentarono i suoi sogni. Ricordi. Artigli che graffiavano i muri. Corpi divorati. Urla di dolore e di rabbia. Furia cieca contro compagni innocenti, ignari di ciò che stava per succedere. Contaminazione. Lilith.

Si svegliò all'improvviso in un lago di sudore e con un sospiro esausto uscì dalla stanza. Shanghai era avvolta dalle tenebre; la finta notte della città. Le luci illuminavano ogni anfratto, erano poche quelle spente, ma le vie sottostanti erano vuote. Le ricordava brulicanti di persone, simili a insetti. Una volta nell’Outback, durante la guerra contro i mutanti, aveva visto i giganteschi termitai del deserto e Shanghai le era sembrata uguale: colonne di acciaio piene di miseri e affaccendati insetti. Imprigionati nelle loro esistenze, credendosi liberi.

_ Patetici. _

Tra le mani teneva un bicchiere che aveva riempito con del whiskey e alcuni cubetti di ghiaccio. Gli faceva compiere delicati movimenti circolari, facendo tintinnare il ghiaccio contro il vetro. Non sapeva se sarebbe riuscita a berlo, ma l'odore era familiare e gradevole e per il momento si sarebbe accontentata. I suoi sensi affinati le permettevano di avvertirne l'odore come se lo tenesse sotto il naso e non sospeso nel vuoto, oltre la ringhiera.

_ Vi meritereste di crepare tutti. Potevo rifiutare e starmene a dormire. Sono un’imbecille. Ma se restavo a dormire chissà cosa avrebbero potuto farmi… chissà cosa mi hanno fatto in questi anni… _

Non pioveva più, ma le strade quasi splendevano, a causa dei riflessi delle luci cittadine sulle pozzanghere.

A Shu doleva ammetterlo, ma avevano un suo fascino, anche se detestava la maggior parte degli abitanti. Scosse la testa, i capelli candidi ondeggiarono nel vento umido della notte.

Sollevò il bicchiere di whiskey e lo avvicinò alle labbra, gustandone l’aroma. Inspirò profondamente poi si portò il vetro alle labbra, assaggiando il liquido ambrato. Sentì un brivido percorrerle la colonna vertebrale, ma non provò il doloroso senso di nausea che aveva avvertito solo poche ore prima. Si fece coraggio e ne bevve un sorso più corposo.

Le bruciava la gola. Sentiva il calore del liquido scivolarle verso lo stomaco, dandole un piacevole torpore. Nessun conato, nessuno spasmo. Stava bene. Sospirò soddisfatta appoggiandosi nuovamente alla ringhiera.

_ Mi mancava, anche se non lo sapevo. _

Un suono distante, il debole picchiettio di gocce sull'asfalto.

 _ Piove ancora... _ Non sollevò lo sguardo, non tornò verso casa, rimase sulla terrazza ad ascoltare il debole ondeggiare delle lanterne di carta al vento, accompagnato dal rumore ritmico dell'acqua. Chiuse gli occhi, alla ricerca dell'odore umido e fresco dello scroscio di pioggia, ma non c’era. Aprì gli occhi e la sua pupilla sensibile non scorse nessuna nuova goccia nelle pozzanghere sotto di lei. 

Il vento portò un odore acre, viscoso, come di carne andata a male. Un odore che si attaccava alla pelle e che non voleva saperne di venire via. Lo riconobbe anche se non subito: lo aveva avvertito nel laboratorio della BioBorg alcune ore prima, seppur più lieve, sopra i resti di quell'uomo. Rimase in allerta, setacciando con i sensi i vicoli di Shanghai. Percorrendo tutte le strade controvento. Si muoveva frenetica alla ricerca di una traccia, una scia da seguire e allo stesso tempo era immobile sulla terrazza.

I palazzi si susseguivano veloci, come fossero solo scie di luce in movimento, tanto era rapida la corsa sensoriale di Shu. L’aveva trovata. Vedeva, sentiva la pista, avvertiva i passi strascicati della creatura muoversi nei vicoli. Sanguinava. Stava marcendo. Grossi pezzi di tessuto cadevano dal suo corpo, mentre avanzava lentamente alla ricerca di... qualcosa. Avvertiva il suo desiderio disperato sulla pelle.

Era in un vicolo, una delle fogne dove ci si faceva di Red Switch. In quei luoghi nessuno si preoccupava del coprifuoco e alla polizia non interessava, potevano morire tutti: meno topi di fogna per le strade linde di Shanghai.

La creatura strisciava sui muri, un'ombra dai lunghi artigli che si protendevano verso i deboli battiti cardiaci dei tossici, più in coma che in vita.

La vedeva anche se era ancora lontana, ne distingueva la sagoma e i movimenti attraverso gli odori e le sensazioni che il vento le trasmetteva. Era una vista strana quella dei cacciatori.  

A Ling Ju-en, la scienziata che era riuscita a crearli, era sempre piaciuto considerarli come la penicillina: anche gli hunter erano nati per caso, un esperimento non riuscito, ma, allo stesso tempo, fin troppo riuscito. Non aveva dato i risultati sperati, molti erano morti a causa di quelle modificazioni genetiche: sentivano troppo, troppi impulsi sensoriali che li avevano condotti all’auto annientamento. Un corpo troppo debole per una mente troppo forte.

Alcuni però c’erano riusciti, erano sopravvissuti, erano riusciti a controllare quelle sensazioni, a dominarle. Poi ci furono gli esperimenti successivi, i tentativi di replicarli; l’insuccesso, la guerra... Esisteva una sola generazione di hunter, le successive erano solo dei mutanti imperfetti, privi di ogni controllo, molto simili a quello che stava seguendo ora.

Quel sangue, quel tessuto marcio che percepiva sulla pelle, le stava raccontando una storia che sembrava quasi intrecciarsi alla sua. Il mutante si avvicinava a un tossico, una tossica, accasciata contro una parete, un casco sulla testa e un rivolo di bava che le colava dalle labbra. Il corpo era esile, fetido, anche lei, come la creatura che le si stava avvicinando, stava in qualche modo morendo.

Avvertì il gemito di frustrazione dell'essere, il disgusto che provava nell'avvicinarsi alla sua preda, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva resistere al richiamo. Vide i lunghi artigli affilati penetrare la carne, la tossica non sobbalzò neppure, un piccolo gemito di piacere fuoriuscì dalle labbra insieme a sangue e saliva. Shu pensò che in quel momento, quando la morte l'aveva ormai abbracciata, doveva essersi sentita viva per la prima volta.

La creatura strappò alcune interiora, divorandone, ma qualcosa non sembrò funzionare, gemette, si contorse e fece ciò che era successo a Shu poche ore prima: vomitò quello che aveva tentato di assimilare.

Vide il mutante perire, decadere in una melma viscida e purulenta che si mescolava al sangue viscoso della tossica. La mente lucida che percepiva il dolore del suo corpo in rovina.

Qualcosa si infranse, riportandola alla terrazza. La pioggia aveva ricominciato a cadere, bagnandole i capelli e le braccia. Il bicchiere che fino a qualche minuto prima teneva tra le mani era scivolato per terra, infrangendosi sull'asfalto; riusciva a vedere le piccole schegge cristalline sparse in una pozzanghera e le gocce d'acqua che picchiettavano sopra di essa.

_Cominciamo._

 

Afferrò le lenzuola del fratello e le strattonò con forza, facendolo cadere per terra.

«Ma cosa diavolo...»

«Ce ne è uno. Smettila di perdere tempo e accompagnami.» Quilan sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, facendosi trascinare fuori dalla stanza da Shu.

Poco dopo entrambi erano macchina e Quilan armeggiava con i comandi per farla partire, non sapeva se essere felice di quello che gli aveva detto la sorella oppure no.

«Dove?»

«Changning. Di fronte a un Motel.»

Il veicolo sfrecciava sospeso a mezz'aria, saettando tra i vicoli deserti, coperto dalla cascata d'acqua che aveva ripreso a scendere.

Shu dava le indicazioni seduta a braccia conserte sul sedile accanto a lui, immobile. Quilan sapeva che si stava concentrando per seguire la traccia: con l'acqua poteva essere più difficile, ma se era riuscita a stargli dietro una volta, poteva rifarlo, specie se sapeva quale fosse la sua destinazione. Il finestrino accanto a lei era leggermente aperto, una cascata d'acqua le si riversava addosso, inumidendo la canottiera scura e i pantaloni che indossava. Era scalza, aveva avuto troppa fretta per pensare a vestirsi, cosa che Quilan invece aveva preteso prima di uscire di casa.

 

Arrivarono davanti all'edificio in questione e Shu uscì dalla macchina prima ancora che arrestasse la sua corsa. I piedi pallidi sull'asfalto nero illuminato dalle luci al neon, sembravano appartenere a uno spetto. Si soffermò a osservare la parete dell'edificio, ripercorrendo a ritroso per alcuni metri il percorso che la creatura aveva fatto. Quilan arrivò alle sue spalle con un ombrello, senza vedere nulla di interessante, ma sapeva che la maggior parte dei dettagli che vedeva la sorella a lui sfuggivano. Quindi attendeva paziente che lei terminasse il suo esame. La vide schiacciarsi contro il muro, annusare la superficie, assaggiarla e toccarla, poi tornò verso l'ingresso del palazzo, pronta per esaminare i resti.

 

Appena aprì la porta, Quilan fu costretto a coprirsi il naso e la bocca con un fazzoletto: l’odore che permeava l’aria era rivoltante.

«Cos’è successo qui?» riuscì a domandare a fatica. Osservò Shu che studiava con attenzione il pavimento, senza dar alcun segno di disgusto, eppure sapeva che il suo olfatto, e non solo quello, era ben superiore a quello di una persona normale. Quilan si chiedeva come facesse a resistere.

«Due morti.» rispose semplicemente l’hunter.

«Da quanti mesi?»

«Direi circa quindici minuti.» Quilan gemette.

«Disgustoso. Com’è il cadavere?»

«Sventrato.»

«Tutto qui?»

«Non è la tossica che fa quest’odore.» Shu si alzò poco dopo, dirigendosi verso l’angolo in cui sapeva trovarsi entrambi i corpi. Quilan la seguiva titubante, ma la curiosità per quanto aveva saputo era più forte del disgusto che provava.

 _ Un corpo, un corpo di quei mutanti… Meraviglioso.  _ Ma nonostante la sua brama di conoscenza restava un poco più indietro. 

Vide Shu inginocchiarsi davanti a una sagoma accostata alla parete, si chinò verso di lei come aveva fatto con i resti dell’uomo nel laboratorio, poi la sua attenzione fu attirata da un’enorme macchia scura sul pavimento.

Elder si acquattò per terra, come un animale che sta per abbeverarsi a una pozza d’acqua, ritraendosi poco dopo.

«Il tuo mutante. O quello che ne resta.» Quilan si avvicinò a lei con passo malfermo, cercando di ignorare l’odore fetido che sembrava diventare sempre più intenso. Mise una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni estraendo una sottile scatola di metallo e la tese alla sorella.

«Prendi qualche campione, io… io non ce la faccio. Vado a chiamare i rinforzi.» Shu lo sentì imprecare sulla sua debolezza mentre si allontanava dalla stanza e sorrise.

Aprì la scatola ed estrasse la prima fiala; con molta attenzione cercò di raccogliere parte del fluido che un tempo era il mutante poi, nella seconda fiala, prelevò ciò che aveva rigettato poco prima di soccombere. Poi le reinserì entrambe nella loro custodia e tornò a esaminare la stanza prima che arrivasse la polizia a imbrattare ogni cosa con il suo odore.

Vide grosse gocce di liquido bruno che si avvicinavano al corpo della tossica.

«Eri forte e giovane, perché sei andato in malora in questo modo? Quelli che ho visto prima di te non facevano questa fine...» tornò verso la pozza e rimase a fissarla a lungo, fino a quando non sentì  il frastuono prodotto dai veicoli della polizia e del DÙN.

Gli altri tossici erano totalmente assenti, Shu avvertiva le loro deboli funzioni vitali; non si erano accorti di nulla e avrebbero continuato nel loro stato di trance fino a quando gli effetti della Red Switch non si fossero esauriti.

Quando Shu era tornata a Shanghai nei giorni del processo, quella droga era ancora poco conosciuta: una rarità per pochi estimatori. Un allucinogeno che sembrava poterti condurre ovunque tu desiderassi. Il governo era poco interessato, le preoccupazioni del mondo erano rivolte prima verso le mutazioni, poi verso un hunter che, volontariamente, aveva eliminato i suoi compagni: non verso un ristretto gruppo di disadattati.

I passi pesanti dei corpi speciali la distolse dai suoi pensieri, si alzò lentamente, tenendo le mani intrecciate dietro alla nuca, avvertendo subito la presenza dei fucili puntati contro di lei. Quilan intervenne subito: in fondo non le dispiaceva averlo di nuovo in mezzo ai piedi, come quando erano piccoli.

Come aveva previsto la squadra della scientifica, i reparti speciali e la polizia non fecero altro che inquinare le prove, irritando Elder che fu trascinata fuori dal fratello prima che iniziasse a inveire contro l’incapacità degli agenti.

Una volta in macchina gli consegnò le fiale e il contenitore, spiegando cosa ci fosse in entrambi.

«Cosa ne pensi?» domandò Quilan dopo aver riposto con attenzione la scatola nel vano porta oggetti del veicolo.

«Sono diversi dagli altri. Sono in qualche modo più forti, meno “umani”, ma allo stesso tempo più deboli. Muoiono in fretta.» Si appoggiò sullo schienale, inzuppandolo, ascoltando il picchiettare delle gocce di pioggia sulla lamiera. Un fulmine illuminò il veicolo, le insegna al neon per un momento svanirono, sopraffatte dalla luce più intensa del lampo. Il rombo del tuono non si fece attendere troppo, riecheggiando tra gli edifici della città. «Credo che cerchino… parti di ricambio.» Quilan aggrottò la fronte, credeva di non aver capito bene a causa del tuono.

«Come scusa?»

«I morti. Loro sono instabili, credo che assimilino materia organica per rallentare il loro deterioramento. Sai, come le antiche leggende sui vampiri, che dovevano assimilare la vita dagli uomini per poter proseguire nella loro non-vita.»

«Vuoi dire che sono vampiri?» Shu sbuffò.

«Sono mutanti, anche se non so da cosa siano mutati. Hanno un odore veramente poco umano. Forse la tua idea degli alieni non è poi così campata per aria. Però so che vivono poco.»

«Bisogna analizzare quei residui per scoprire qualcosa su di loro.» Quilan si voltò sorridente, allungando una mano verso i capelli fradici di Shu «Bentornata.»


	3. Capitolo III

Shu era seduta su una poltrona e teneva tra le mani un obelisco di cristallo con, all’interno, piccole macchine simili a ragni. Lo aveva studiato a lungo, leggendo la placca dorata sulla base: un ingrandimento delle nanomacchine che Quilan e altri scienziati avevano creato.

 _ Avere queste cose in giro per l’organismo… mi sembrerebbe di avere tanti parassiti che si muovono dentro di me. _ Appoggiò i piedi alla scrivania, osservando l’esterno. Il cielo era ancora coperto, sembrava che il sole non avesse alcuna intenzione di mostrarsi. Elder non aveva mai apprezzato troppo la luce del sole, con il caos che portava con sé. Anche adesso le macchine sfrecciavano zigzagando tra i palazzi; a qualcuno era concesso solo muoversi per i piani bassi della città, altri invece potevano usufruire delle quote più alte. Aveva scorto più di una limousine passare a qualche decina di metri dalle finestre dell’ufficio di Quilan, anche se per la sua vista era come se le fossero passate accanto. I confini della BioBorg erano presidiati, strettamente sorvegliati da ogni direzione: non era raro che qualcuno non autorizzato si avvicinasse troppo, trovandosi di fronte un drone da battaglia che sparava una scarica elettromagnetica che faceva andare in corto, seppur per pochi istanti, il veicolo invasore. 

Shu li vedeva passare fuori dalla finestra, simili a grossi insetti cibernetici.

«Perché solo insetti?»

«Perché hanno una struttura più resistente e allo stesso tempo leggera. Meno pezzi “inutili”. Sono le creature più funzionali.» Shu sorrise, aveva sentito il fratello entrare, quella domanda era per lui.

«Se lo dici tu.»

«Poi richiedono meno materiali. Ma anch’io preferirei altri animali. Vedere calabroni giganti che sorvegliano il palazzo non è il massimo.»

«Hanno parti biologiche?» Quilan scosse la testa, dirigendosi verso il banco con la macchina del caffè, offrendone una tazza anche alla sorella.

«No, non sprechiamo quel tipo di tecnologia per certe cose. Per il momento almeno. Però abbiamo fatto alcuni esperimenti di innesti tra animali e materiale sintetico, abbiamo creato alcune chimere. Le vuoi vedere?» Shu lo osservò con la tazza in mano, i suoi occhi si erano come illuminati, scalpitava dal desiderio di mostrarle cosa aveva creato.

«E i risultati delle analisi?» Elder non bramava l’idea di vedere gli esperimenti di fusione del fratello. Quelli a cui aveva assistito in passato erano stati traumatici.

«Mi chiameranno appena saranno pronti.» Appoggiò la tazza sul mobile e la prese per un braccio, trascinandola fuori. Shu stringeva ancora tra le mani la tazza di caffè: il liquido scuro ondeggiava, rischiando di fuoriuscire.

Quilan la fece entrare nell’ascensore, digitando in fretta il codice per arrivare al livello desiderato. Shu avvertì la cabina muoversi verso il basso, si appoggiò alla parete e iniziò a sorseggiare con calma il caffè. Quella mattina era andata meglio, era riuscita a mangiare qualcosa senza avere problemi.

Terminata la discesa aveva finito anche il caffè.

«Seguimi.» Quilan le fece strada lungo un corridoio che agli occhi di Shu sembrava quasi abbagliante. Le ricordava la camera operatoria in cui era stata condotta per ricevere i primi innesti: le gambe che le erano state strappate dall’esplosione di una mina, mentre una scheggia le aveva compromesso per sempre il braccio. La luce in quella stanza era talmente violenta che quasi annullava i contorni degli oggetti della sala operatoria. _Effettivamente_ , rifletté, _è stato da quel giorno che ho iniziato a odiare la luce_. La tazza nella sua mano tremò, il suo corpo aveva ricordato la sensazione degli strumenti che avevano unito per la prima volta la carne alle protesi. Era rimasta cosciente per tutto il tempo, dovevano assicurarsi che il sistema nervoso funzionasse a dovere. Era stata la prima di una lunga serie di esperienze orribili...

Persa nei ricordi non si accorse che Quilan l’aveva condotta verso un nuovo laboratorio, dopo aver attraversato un intricato labirinto di corridoi. Al suo interno si trovava Mori che controllava dei dati su un computer. Appena vide il superiore lo accolse con un sorriso, ma quando si accorse che era affiancato da Shu cambiò espressione.

«Perché lei è qui?»

«Voglio mostrarle cos’abbiamo fatto. I risultati che abbiamo raggiunto. Apri la cella otto.» Mori la squadrò con attenzione, per nulla felice della decisione del superiore, ma con un sospiro lo assecondò prendendo la scheda magnetica che aveva appoggiato accanto al computer e si diresse di malavoglia verso la porta in fondo al laboratorio. Passò la tessera e digitò il codice cercando di coprirlo con il suo corpo, ignorando che Shu avrebbe comunque potuto replicarlo con poco, sia sentendo il modo in cui premeva sui tasti che osservando la tastiera. Quilan sorrise alla sorella, scuotendo leggermente la testa, come a volerle dire “lascia perdere”.

La porta scivolò verso destra, svanendo all’interno del muro e Mori precedette i suoi compagni all’interno.

C’erano una decina di porte suddivise per entrambi i lati del corridoio, Shu si irrigidì, avvertendo un odore familiare e allo stesso tempo differente, qualcosa di vago, sepolto nei profondi anfratti della sua memoria.

Mori si diresse verso la porta numero otto e appoggiò la mano sul piccolo monitor accanto alla serratura. Lo scanner riconobbe la sua impronta immediatamente e la porta divenne trasparente pochi istanti dopo.

Quilan invitò la sorella ad avanzare per poter vedere il contenuto, quasi gongolando. Qualcosa nei sensi dell’hunter le diceva di non farlo, di non guardare, ma lei lo ricacciò indietro, ignorandolo.

Impiegò alcuni istanti per mettere a fuoco la creatura all’interno della cella, ma quando lo fece, quando riuscì a darle un senso, la tazza le scivolò di mano, infrangendosi sul pavimento.

Aveva il torace glabro, simile a quello di un umano ma, grazie agli occhi sensibili, Shu capì che si trattava di un costrutto artificiale. Il cranio ricordava quello di un rettile con lucenti scaglie rossicce, mentre la parte inferiore del corpo, che sporgeva da una piccola piscina, sembrava una lunga coda di pesce che si muoveva nervosamente nell’acqua.

Elder si voltò afferrando per il bavero del camice il fratello, sollevandolo, poi sbattendolo contro il muro.

«Che cos’è?! Voglio una spiegazione!»

«Una chimera.» rispose tranquillamente senza dare segni di sconvolgimento per quella reazione improvvisa «Il governo ha voluto intraprendere nuovamente gli esperimenti per creare qualcosa di similare ai super soldati, senza però fare sperimentazione genetica umana. Abbiamo solo provato a collegare più animali tra loro, usando parti sintetiche. Ovviamente manipolando il codice genetico degli animali.»

«Avete deprogrammato gli hunter, lobotomizzati per essere più precisi, perché è quello l’unico modo che avevate per metterli a cuccia! E poi fate questo?!»

«Loro non sono umani.»

«State riprendendo gli esperimenti che vi erano sfuggiti di mano oltre venticinque anni fa. Dopotutto non era così che sono iniziati? Anche senza manipolazioni genetiche umane il risultato non cambia! Dimmi, Quilan, sei sicuro che quei mutanti che IO dovrei stanare, non siano scappati da uno dei vostri laboratori?»

«Te lo posso giurare.» Shu annusò l’aria e non c’era traccia di menzogna in lui, ma poteva veramente fidarsi di qualcuno che aveva innestate delle nanomacchine nel corpo? Gli odori che emanava potevano essere affidabili? «E se per caso è veramente come sospetti, io ti giuro che non ne sapevo niente. Ma la sperimentazione umana sui detenuti nel braccio di morte, o la creazione in vitro di ominidi per fare esperimenti, è stata bandita e considerata illegale da ventiquattro anni.» proseguì «Questo non cambia il fatto che qualcuno sicuramente la pratichi ancora. Non ho dubbi a tale proposito, c’è sempre qualcuno nell’ombra che fa certi esperimenti, non importa quanto possano essere illegali o pericolosi. Ne sono stati arrestati tanti nel corso di questi anni e gli esperimenti distrutti. Il senato ancora se la fa sotto e non sono i soli.»

«E io devo trovare lo stronzo che ha aggirato i vostri vincoli e che ha messo in pericolo i vostri permessi, giusto? Perché se non si trova l’autore, voi rischiate di non poter più divertirvi a giocare a fare gli dèi.» Quilan annuì e poco dopo tornò con i piedi per terra, sotto lo sguardo terrorizzato di Mori.

«Chiamo la sicurezza?» domandò titubante l’assistente.

«Non essere sciocco.» rispose tornando verso la porta d’ingresso.

Shu restava immobile, continuava a osservare quella creatura senza sapere cosa pensare. Avrebbe voluto entrare nella cella e porre fine alla sua esistenza. Avrebbe voluto uccidere tutte le creature sperimentali contenute nelle stanze e radere al suolo l’intera BioBorg. Ma alla fine si limitò a inginocchiarsi per terra per raccogliere tutti i frammenti della tazza, ricacciando indietro le lacrime.

***

Un fastidioso suono attirò l’attenzione di Shu verso il fratello: non aveva più detto nulla dopo che era uscita dalla zona di contenimento, era rimasta seduta in un angolo a frantumare i cocci della tazza, in attesa.

«Sono arrivati i risultati.» Elder si alzò con un mucchietto di polvere nella mano, svuotandola in un cestino, e si apprestò a seguire Quilan per la seconda volta.

 

Dentro all’ascensore, Quilan, armeggiò con il suo palmare poi arrestò l’ascesa con un sussulto.

«Cos’è successo nell’Outback?» Shu incrociò le braccia.

«Lo sai.»

«Stronzate! Io non so nulla e tu non hai mai detto niente. Hai solo lasciato che ti processassero in silenzio. Dimmi che è successo!» Quilan sospirò, frustrato dal silenzio della sorella «Non ho mai pensato che li avessi uccisi tu! E non ero il solo a crederci…» scosse la testa, allontanando dolorosi ricordi e Shu fu sul punto di chiedergli qualcosa, ma la ricacciò indietro, sentendo l’amaro in bocca. «Ho lottato in tutti i modi possibili per farti uscire. Dimmi cos’è successo, ti prego.»

«Li ho uccisi tutti.» rispose dopo alcuni istanti.

«Perché?» Quilan colpì con un calcio la parete della cabina, imprecando dopo aver atteso inutilmente che la sorella rispondesse. Esasperato riprese ad armeggiare con il palmare e l’ascensore riprese a salire. «Prima o poi lo scoprirò, Shu. Che tu lo voglia oppure no.» Lei non disse nulla, aspettando solo di arrivare a destinazione. «Comunque sia», riprese Quilan una volta che le porte si aprirono «il tuo comportamento non fa che darmi la conferma di quello che ho sempre saputo: non sei colpevole.»

***

«Non avevo mai visto una struttura simile.» Lynch quasi saltellava tra i vari monitor e i macchinari del laboratorio. «I campioni che avevamo raccolto dalle ferite non erano così… puri. Questi sono magnifici!»

«E cosa dicono?» domandò Quilan ancora irritato dal mutismo della sorella.

«Qualcosa di eccezionale. Non sono umani, ma allo stesso tempo lo sono. Quello che ha costruito tutto questo è un artista!» Shu non vi prestava troppa attenzione, in fondo non le interessava sapere cosa fossero, a lei bastava trovarli ed eliminarli: il suo lavoro era quello.

Un nuovo allarme avvisò di un risultato e Róis si affrettò a leggere i dati.

«Questo è ancora più interessante.»

«Sentiamo.»

«Sembra che nel sangue della creatura ci fosse della Red Switch.» Quilan sbuffò.

«Si è sbranata una tossica, credo sia normale.»

«No, no! Non nel materiale rigettato, ma legato al suo sangue, come parte integrante del suo DNA.» si voltò verso il collega, elettrizzata «Magari è per questo che cercano solo dei tossici: lo sono a loro volta.»

«Mutanti dopati con un allucinogeno?» domandò Shu.

«Più o meno. Ma credo che gli serva la Red in circolo per riuscire a metabolizzare i tessuti. In pratica sembra che il loro corpo sia debole, come ha riferito Elder e i dati hanno confermato, e che debbano assimilare tessuti vivi per... vivere.»

«Gli altri mutanti non erano così...» disse Quilan sporgendosi per leggere i grafici sul monitor.

«No. La loro mente andava in malora, non il loro corpo.» Shu si era spostata, osservava una lunga scia di numeri che scorreva su uno schermo. «Per questi, qualunque cosa siano, temo sia peggio. Dev’essere terribile avere una mente funzionate e un corpo che ti marcisce addosso.»

«Non l’avevo pensata in questi termini.»

«Non sono sorpresa.» Lynch aggrottò la fronte senza capire, poi scrollò le spalle.

«Bisognerebbe prenderne uno vivo. Credi di riuscire a trovarne uno?»

«Róis», intervenne sorridendo Quilan «credevo che non contassi troppo sul nostro hunter.» Lynch arrossì, dando le spalle agli altri due, tornando a leggere le analisi.

«Potrei farlo se non piovesse tanto.» disse Shu voltandosi verso la porta: in quella stanza non c’erano finestre, ma nel corridoio che avevano attraversato prima di entrare sì, e sentiva l’aria umida e calda della tarda mattinata piovosa. Un nuovo temporale. «Tutta quest’acqua cancella le tracce e mescola gli odori. Una cosa è certa però, ce ne sono parecchi in giro per la città.»

«Più di quelli che abbiamo identificato?»

«Non lo so. Come ho detto l’acqua non aiuta. Le tracce mi sfuggono prima che io riesca a metterle a fuoco. In più sono instabili, non so quanti ce ne siano di vivi.» sospirò «Un giorno e una notte senza pioggia e potrei riuscire a trovare anche l’origine.»

«Purtroppo il tempo non lo possiamo controllare.»

«Strano. Non lo avrei mai detto.» Lynch la guardò irritata, colpita sul vivo.

«Ci hanno provato, ma non hanno avuto successo.»

«Quante città hanno raso al suolo?» la scienziata sbuffò e, agitando la mano, tornò ai suoi monitor.

«Perché non andiamo a mangiare?» domandò Quilan. Shu stava per rispondere, ma Lynch la anticipò.

«Tu non vai da nessuna parte! Mi servi qui! Devi provare utilizzare una delle chimere per fargli seguire la pista.»

«Shu ha un naso più fino di qualunque chimera, se non può lei credi che possano loro?» Róis lo guadò in modo tale da non permettere repliche e fu costretto ad annuire.

«Tu puoi andare alla mensa se vuoi.» le propose «Ti assicuro che la cucina è ottima.» Elder annuì e si affrettò a uscire dal laboratorio: non aveva intenzione di tornare nella stanza delle chimere.

 

La mensa non era sovraffollata, vi erano molti tavoli vuoti, immersi nel candore accecante in cui tutta la BioBorg sembrava essere avvolta. Shu iniziava ad avere mal di testa, immersa in tutta quella luce.

Studiò con attenzione i piatti che erano proposti quel giorno, prese hongshao rou e degli xiaolongbao, accompagnati da un'abbondante quantità  di tè verde: il solo vederli attraverso il vetro del bancone le avevano fatto venire l'acquolina. Cercò un tavolo in disparte, vicino alla vetrata che si affacciava al parco ad anello che circondava la BioBorg, riuscendo anche a intravedere la superficie dello Huangpu, e si sistemò, brandendo le bacchette e sentendo il bisogno di avventarsi sul cibo. 

Percepì l'arrivo di Mori poco dopo, lo scienziato la vide immediatamente, anche perché tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lei.

Mori prese da mangiare poi si diresse verso un tavolo lontano da lei, ma cambiò idea presto, invertendo la rotta a metà strada.

Shu stava assaporando il maiale caramellato: c'era qualcosa di estatico nel sentire il sapore agrodolce scenderle verso lo stomaco.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» domandò lo scienziato dopo aver appoggiato il suo vassoio.

«Mangio.» Shu sollevò la ciotola con l'hongshao rou e con le bacchette iniziò a mangiare con foga, quasi spingendosi il cibo in bocca. Mori non trattenne una smorfia di disgusto. «Non mangio da venticinque anni», bofonchiò a bocca piena, sputacchiando un po' di riso «Non rompere. E nessuno ti ha chiesto di sederti qui.» Appoggiò la ciotola e prese un paio di sorsi di tè, dopo averne assaporato l'aroma. Mori, con un sospiro si sedette di fronte a lei e iniziò a mangiare. Shu finì il suo pasto quando Mori era solo a metà del suo primo piatto.

«Potevi andare con più calma.»

«Senti bello, ieri sera sono riuscita a mangiare solo del riso bollito. Questa mattina è andata meglio, ma ho comunque fame. Adesso finalmente ho messo qualcosa di sostanzioso nello stomaco. Se devo andare a caccia mi servono energie.» Mori borbottò qualcosa sul quanto fosse volgare, ma il soldato non ci fece neppure caso, concentrandosi sul tè che ancora le rimaneva.

Qualcosa le solleticò il naso, un odore acre, seppur debole, come se fosse stato lavato da qualche sostanza chimica, ma non abbastanza per il naso sensibile dell’hunter. Shu si stiracchiò sulla sedia, sospirando.

«Parlami un po’ dei presenti.» Mori sollevò lo sguardo dal suo pasto, irritato.

«Che vuoi dire?»

«Gli scienziati, li conoscerai, no? Parlami di loro. Non fanno altro che borbottare sul mio conto, che almeno sappia qualcosa anch’io.»

«Conosco qualcuno, non tutti. E molti solo di nome.»

«Bene, io non ne conosco nessuno. Illustrami chi conosci.»

«Perché?» Shu sbuffò.

«Per passare il tempo. Devo aspettare che Quilan finisca con i suoi… esperimenti.» Mori inarcò un sopracciglio, ma tra un boccone e l’altro iniziò a fare alcuni nomi, elencando anche i vari incarichi e i risultati ottenuti. Elder aveva capito che il suo commensale era uno che amava la sua voce quasi quanto adorasse far sfoggio della sua intelligenza. Ascoltò la lunga serie infinita di volti e relative carriere da Li Dong, ingegnere informatico che si occupava della costruzione dei software dei cervelli artificiali dei droni a Yang Zhe, chirurgo che si occupava di unire parti biologiche a parti meccaniche, passando da Taylor Jorie che faceva parte di un collettivo che aveva cercato di soffiare il merito delle nanomacchine al gruppo di lavoro di Quilan e Lynch.

«Dovevi vedere la rabbia quando sono stati colti in flagrante mentre cercavano di sabotare il laboratorio e rubare i contenuti dei computer.» Mentre raccontava, Shu li passava al setaccio uno per uno, concentrandosi solo ed esclusivamente sul loro odore.

«Un po’ invidiosi?»

«Sì. Come se non avessero già avuto abbastanza problemi in passato con uno dei membri del gruppo...»

«Cos’è successo?» Mori si agitò nervosamente sulla sedia, pentendosi subito dopo aver accennato quel discorso.

«Stava creando delle macchine per assaltare la stazione orbitante...» Elder appoggiò i gomiti al tavolo avvicinandosi al suo compagno, smettendo di prestare attenzione a chi li circondava.

«Non stai parlando di Kimura Yumi, vero?» Mori annuì e a Shu sfuggì un leggero gemito di dolore.

«La conoscevi?» lei annuì

«Era un’amica di mio fratello… anche mia. Solo lei poteva essere così folle...» Ricordò le urla della donna quando era stata condotta fuori dall’aula del tribunale, Quilan aveva dovuto tenerla ferma per evitare che venisse arrestata anche lei. Shu aveva parlato solo in quell’occasione dall’inizio del processo, due parole rivolte a Yumi mentre Quilan la teneva ferma: “mi dispiace”.

«F-fratello?» domandò lo scienziato, ma lei lo ignorò.

«Dov’è adesso?» Mori scosse la testa, riprendendosi dalla sorpresa.

«È morta. Durante l'assalto al laboratorio, quando hanno scoperto l’origine delle macchine da guerra.» Shu si prese la testa tra le mani, non aveva voluto pensare a lei, non aveva voluto chiedere di lei a Quilan, ma in fondo aveva sperato. Aveva sperato, dal momento in cui aveva visto suo fratello identico a come lo aveva lasciato mentre la chiudevano in quella bara di liquido, credendo che non fosse passato poi molto tempo, di poterla rivedere, o almeno che stesse bene.

«Yumi... mi dispiace.» Mori si agitò nervoso, non sapendo da che parte guardare, poi incrociò un viso noto che cercava un posto a sedere nella sala ormai piena.

«Huang!» L’uomo sollevò lo sguardo e gli si avvicinò con un sorriso.

«Mori, oggi niente pranzo in laboratorio?» domandò dopo aver appoggiato il vassoio accanto a lui.

Shu arricciò il naso.

 _ Quell’odore… _ Lentamente sollevò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi verde acqua trafissero il nuovo arrivato: un uomo di mezz’età con i capelli corti e ancora neri seppur con alcune tracce di grigio. Era sorpresa di vedere uno degli scienziati della BioBorg così “anziano” dopo che Quilan le aveva parlato delle nanomacchine e Mori gli aveva indicato tutti quegli scienziati in apparenza così giovani. Il suo camice bianco era immacolato, nessuna macchia, nessun’odore se non uno che non riusciva a eliminare completamente e quello del suo corpo. Aveva qualcosa di nauseante, eppure lo si poteva definire un bell’uomo.

Huang sussultò leggermente appena incrociò i suoi occhi inquisitori.

«Aric, lei è Elder Shu…»

«L’hunter.» concluse il nuovo arrivato «Sì, avevo sentito che era arrivata ieri, ma non pensavo di vederla qui… libera.»

«Libera? Ma io non sono libera, sono sorvegliata a vista.» rispose allungando una mano verso la tazza di tè, sorridendo. «Voi invece siete?»

«Huang Aric, sono un semplice medico.» Quell’affermazione le fece storcere il naso più dell’odore che emanava.

«Durante i miei anni nell’esercito ho capito che i medici possono essere definiti in molti modi, ma semplici, non rientra nell’elenco.» Huang sorrise, sfoggiando una serie di denti perfetti.

«È la prima volta che ho a che fare con un hunter. Se non erro avevate nomi differenti a seconda della vostra… caratteristica principale. Tu sei?»

«Bloodhound.» Quella parola, quasi sibilata, fece serrare le labbra a Huang, ma alla fine sorrise.

«Felice di conoscerti.»

Shu percepì il desiderio dell’uomo di allontanarsi, scappare da lei, ma si impose di rimanere fermo, e parlare con Mori come se tutto andasse bene. Alla fine Aric riprese il vassoio e si allontanò, congedandosi e dicendo che aveva del lavoro da sbrigare. Elder lo guardò allontanarsi, desiderosa di azzannarlo alla gola, ma non poteva, non sapeva dove fosse il suo laboratorio e bisognava trovare prima quello. Quilan l’avrebbe aiutata, l’indirizzo del medico sarebbe stata la prima meta. Senza prove non le avrebbero mai creduto.

Serrò i denti e si obbligò a farsi portare da Mori, per la seconda volta, in quel laboratorio.

***

«Senti…» disse entrando nel corridoio e dirigendosi verso la cella aperta dove il fratello stava lavorando con Lynch. Non voleva guardare e si costrinse a mantenere lo sguardo basso.

«Potevi fare a mano di tornare qui. Sarei salito io tra poco.»

«Dobbiamo parlare. È piuttosto urgente.» Lynch sbuffò quando vide il collega allontanarsi seguendo la sorella, ma Mori pendettero il suo posto e poterono proseguire la preparazione della cavia.

«Cosa c’è di tanto urgente?»

«Questo posto è sicuro?» Quilan aggrottò la fronte, poi prese il palmare dalla tasca e iniziò ad armeggiare con la tastiera.

«Dimmi tutto.»

«So chi è.» Quilan spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso. «Non so come ho fatto a non pensarci. Uno che riesce a creare creature simili poteva solo lavorare per la BioBorg. È stato un caso, ho riconosciuto l’odore quand’è entrato nella mensa.»

«Chi?»

«Huang Aric.» Se prima Quilan era sorpreso adesso era sconvolto.

«È una grandissima testa di cazzo, ma non credo abbia le conoscenze necessarie per…» si bloccò di colpo, colpendosi la fronte con la mano «La moglie! Lei è una bioingegnere. Ha sposato Lilith… volevo dire Ling Ju-en.»

«Nostra madre...» Quilan annuì, con un sospiro. Si era pentito di aver usato quel soprannome. L’avevano chiamata così a causa di quello che aveva fatto, aveva creato i mutanti e prima gli hunter: Lilith, la madre dei demoni. «Dov’è?»

«Non ne ho idea, da qualche anno si è ritirata a vita privata. L’ultima volta che l’ho vista stava bene, quando si è sposata con Aric sei anni fa, se non erro. Ma aveva abbandonato, mi diceva che i rimorsi la tormentavano. Non riusciva più a lavorare, perseguitata da quel nomignolo.» scosse la testa «Non può essere lei, Shu. Tu non l’hai vista dopo. Era a pezzi, sconvolta. Ha passato alcuni anni in una clinica per malattie mentali dopo un crollo nervoso. È stato l’incontro con Aric ad averla salvata.» Shu si irrigidì, quello che le stava raccontando il fratello la stava mettendo in agitazione.

«Ma quello puzza. Fidati di me.»

«Mi fido… è solo che non posso credere che lo abbia rifatto, lei non ne aveva la forza.»

«Magari lei non c’entra. Magari le ha rubato il suo lavoro…» Quilan fremette.

«Non mi è mai piaciuto, troppo arrogante. Si vanta di essere un grande chirurgo capace di dare o togliere la vita. Non che sia una cosa rara tra i medici.»

«Anche tu giochi con la vita, Quilan. Dopo quello a cui hai assistito credevo avessi compreso…»

«Io non ho compreso nulla, Shu! Ed è per questo che continuo imperterrito!» le urlò contro, in preda alla frustrazione.

«Tutto bene Quilan?» chiese Róis rientrando nel laboratorio, preoccupata.

«Sì, tutto bene.» sospirò passandosi una mano tra i corti capelli scuri. «Cosa facciamo adesso, Shu?»

«Vuoi che lo prenda?» Quilan si avvicinò a un tavolo, sospirando. Appoggiò i palmi sulla superficie liscia fissando un punto indefinito. Riprese il palmare e digitò alcune cose, poi con un sospiro annuì.

«Sei libera. Ho tolto i sigilli. Abita nel Distretto di Putuo. Precedi il DÙN.» Shu si mise sull’attenti, sbattendo i tacchi delle scarpe tra loro, poi altrettanto rapidamente uscì dalla stanza. Non aveva bisogno dell’indirizzo preciso, le bastava avere la zona, una volta lì, lo avrebbe trovato senza difficoltà.

«Che succede?» chiese Mori preoccupato.

«Ha trovato una traccia.»

 

 

 


	4. Capitolo IV

La pioggia scendeva imperterrita. Grosse gocce d’acqua colpivano le superfici, spezzandosi in parti più piccole e rimbalzando ancora. Avrebbe potuto prendere una macchina, ma preferiva sfruttare mezzi a lei più congeniali. Era ancora giorno, il traffico era intenso nonostante il panico dilagante, ma a lei non importava.

In più di un’occasione, con leggerezza, era saltata su alcuni veicoli che si dirigevano verso la sua meta; macchine private o mezzi di trasporto pubblici. I velivoli sobbalzavano leggermente quando saltava sui loro tetti, ma i piloti non sembravano neppure farci caso, cosa che però non poteva dirsi dei passanti. In molti la indicavano, vedendola aggrapparsi ai mezzi o saltare, ma non le interessava, che si godessero lo spettacolo. Avrebbero avuto qualcosa di diverso di cui parlare.

Era ormai quasi a metà strada quando un odore attirò la sua attenzione. Un aroma intenso, violento e forte. I suoi sensi la trascinarono verso quella fonte contro la sua volontà. Una donna, i lunghi corvini che le ricadevano sulla parte destra del viso, mentre il lato sinistro era completamente rasato. Indossava quello che sembrava un kimono scuro, lasciato scivolare sotto le spalle, mettendo in mostra il seno abbondante e la pelle lattescente. La vide sollevare una mano, avvicinandosi le dita alla bocca, poi sorrise e si addentrò in una delle zone più trafficate di Shanghai, un centro residenziale nella zona più ricca della città.

«Merda. L’ha fatto apposta!» Cambiò immediatamente direzione, anche se voleva giungere da Huang il prima possibile, dato che sapeva di essere stato scoperto, ma c’erano quelle persone, e anche se detestava la maggior parte degli abitati, aveva visto le fine di troppe persone innocenti per lasciar correre.

La polizia che pattugliava il Distretto di Jing'an indossava spesse corazze d’assalto: i ricchi volevano sentirsi protetti e rassicurati, non sia mai che qualcuno potesse scalfire la campana di cristallo che avvolgeva le loro agiatezze.

Scese dal tram e corse fino a quando non raggiunse l’ingresso dell’edificio in cui sapeva fosse entrata, solo allora rallentò la marcia. Si guardò attorno, tutti indossavano abiti eleganti, lei una misera maglia scura inzuppata d’acqua, un paio di pantaloni chiari che le aderivano alle gambe come una seconda pelle e degli anfibi militari. Inspirò profondamente avvertendo l’aroma metallico del sangue e, imprecando, si mosse rapidamente verso l’ingresso. Un poliziotto le sbarrò a strada: era alto quasi due metri e con la corazza d’assalto e il fucile dava l’idea di essere largo quanto un armadio.

«Dove credi di andare, piccolina?» Poteva sentire il tono di scherno dell’uomo da sotto il casco integrale. Solitamente quel volto inumano, in apparenza solo cibernetico, con gli occhi squadrati rossi e il triplo respiratore, metteva in agitazione la maggior parte delle persone, come la voce frusciante che filtrava attraverso la maschera. Shu strinse gli occhi, non aveva tempo da perdere, stava per ribattere quando un urlo riecheggiò all’interno del palazzo, una galleria commerciale piena di negozi. Il poliziotto smise di prestarle attenzione, iniziando a chiamare i rinforzi via radio. Elder lo sorpassò, sfrecciando tra i cittadini che si affrettavano a uscire, incespicando tra loro. Shu si ritrovò a doversi arrampicare sulle insegne dei negozi, saltando da una parte all’altra dell’ingresso, senza toccare nessuno dei civili. Dietro di lei le guardie iniziavano a farsi strada urlando, ma Shu l’aveva già vista, in mezzo alla piazzetta centrale dentro al piccolo lago artificiale. L’acqua si era tinta di rosso e la donna stringeva tra le mani la testa di un uomo, obbligandolo a stare in ginocchio, ma allo stesso tempo trascinandolo verso l’alto.

Quando la mutante la vide, sorrise e con la mano libera fece scorrere gli artigli sulla gola della sua vittima: il sangue scorse denso e copioso, mostrando la serie di condotti artificiali in cui fluiva. L’uomo iniziò a gorgogliare, le lacrime miste a sangue scesero dai suoi occhi, mentre al naso di Shu arrivò l’odore acre dei suoi escrementi.

Uno strappo netto e la testa venne recisa dal resto del corpo, esponendo i lunghi cavi e i tubicini che avevano composto il suo apparato vascolare.

«Troppo sintetico. Peccato.» Shu la guardò con attenzione, dietro di lei erano arrivati i poliziotti e tenevano le armi puntate contro la mutante, anche se qualcuno sembrava indeciso se sparare anche a Shu.

«Potevi risparmiarlo, dato che non lo avresti divorato. Potevi nutrirti di qualcuno più organico per rattoppare gli inizi di decadimento sul tuo bel corpicino.» Gli occhi violetti della donna si strinsero e si scagliò su Elder, ignorando la salva di proiettili luminosi che si diressero contro di lei.

Shu saltò di lato, allontanandosi dai soldati: quelle armature probabilmente non li avrebbero protetti a sufficienza.

«Avvertite il DÙN!» Urlò poco prima di essere travolta dalla mutante.

L’hunter riuscì a tenerle ferme le mani, per evitare che gli artigli affondassero nel suo corpo. Il volto della donna mutò all’improvviso, come se si fosse strappata una maschera: i lineamenti delicati vennero eliminati da un viso quasi bestiale, che ricordava le vecchie illustrazioni dei demoni dei tempi passati. Lunghe tenaglie, simili alle fauci di un ragno, squarciarono le labbra piene, mescolando sangue violetto a quello cremisi delle sue prede. Shu sentì piccole gocce dense e calde colarle sul volto, ma non si distrasse; con una gamba la colpì al plesso solare, cercando di ricacciarla indietro. Il corpo della mutante era strano, molle, i tessuti non opponevano resistenza, la gamba dell’hunter venne quasi inglobata dal corpo.

«Di cosa cazzo sei fatta?» La mutante scoppiò a ridere e il movimento scostò il kimono rivelando un corpo quasi perfetto se non fosse stato per alcune macchie giallastre che comparivano sulla pelle diafana. La risata venne interrotta da una alcuni piccoli fasci di luce bianca che trafissero la schiena dalla mutante. La donna si irrigidì, sibilando furiosa e i lembi del kimono si trasformarono in lunghe ali scure simili a quelle di un gigantesco pipistrello. Una parte del tessuto si animò legando mani e caviglie di Elder, vincolandola al suolo.

Si allontanò da Shu urlandole che sarebbe tornata subito da lei, di avere solo un po’ di pazienza.

L’hunter strattonò il tessuto, anche se il solo contatto con esso le faceva venire i brividi: era vivo, pulsante, vibrava della stessa energia emanata dal corpo della mutante, era parte di lei. Mentre cercava di liberarsi sentiva le urla dei poliziotti, alcune esplosioni le portarono l’odore intenso delle viscere degli uomini, mentre la mutante emetteva bassi suoni di pura gioia quando infieriva sui corpi, nutrendosi.

Quando Shu riuscì a liberarsi, stracciando il tessuto, il sibilo emesso della mutante divenne di dolore.

Il corpo della donna ora era perfetto, niente più macchie giallastre, niente più l’odore pungente della decomposizione: era al massimo del suo potere, e tutto grazie ai corpi di cui si era cibata. _Quindi non serve solo avere in circolo la Red per avere la loro attenzione…_

Shu non perse troppo tempo ad ammirarla, si era già distratta troppo. Attorno a loro non c’era più nessuno, tutti gli umani erano morti, un massacro come quello a cui Elder aveva assistito molti anni prima, anche se in questo caso la mutante in questione aveva agito di propria iniziativa. Lei non era come quello che aveva visto la notte precedente, lei bramava il sangue, non lo faceva per mera sopravvivenza e forse era per questo che era ancora in vita.

I lunghi artigli azzurrini si avvicinarono pericolosamente a corpo dell’hunter. Shu le afferrò i polsi appena furono abbastanza vicini, ruotò su se stessa e la scagliò contro una parete poco distante da lei. La mutante strabuzzò gli occhi, aveva provato a opporre resistenza, dispiegando le ali per frenare il movimento, ma c’era riuscita: le membrane si erano accartocciate, come un ombrello ribaltato dal vento. Shu avvertì anche alcuni sciocchi secchi che sapeva indicare la frattura di alcune ossa di quegli arti fragili.

Quando la mutante si rimise in piedi era furiosa, e le ali scure ricadevano alle sue spalle come petali di fiori appassiti. Elder sorrise, accucciandosi, per raccogliere il peso, prima di scattare verso di lei. La mutante provò a spostarsi, ma Shu le pestò una delle ali, tenendola ferma, mentre con l’altra gamba la colpiva alla testa con un poderoso calcio. L’ala si stracciò, riversando al suolo un denso liquido violaceo.

La mutante urlò, ma non riuscì a bloccare neppure il secondo attacco: Elder le si avventò sulla schiena, afferrandole la testa con le mani e iniziò a strattonare il collo. Gli artigli della mutante si conficcarono nelle braccia della sua avversaria, facendo colare un liquido biancastro da uno di essi, mentre da quello biomeccanico colava un denso liquido trasparente.

Elder non sentì nulla, digrignò i denti e proseguì, l’odore della paura emanato dal corpo della mutante le faceva aumentare l’eccitazione per quello che faceva, rendendo il resto totalmente privo di interesse. La mutante si accanì contro l’arto artificiale, cercando di danneggiarlo il più possibile per interrompere quella stretta, senza rendersi conto che era l’arto biologico quello più pericoloso.

La testa della mutante venne strappata di netto, il suono umido che accompagnò la lacerazione della pelle fu superata dalle urla di agonia della donna. Shu scagliò la testa lontana, poi rivoltò il corpo che si era disteso sull’addome e affondò la mano destra nella gabbia toracica. Le costole si infransero con uno schiocco e il cuore che palpitava ancora debolmente venne strappato dal corpo. Sottili filamenti tentacolari cercarono di afferrare l’organo vitale dalla mano di Shu, ma lei saltò indietro di alcuni metri, impedendo all’organismo di riunirsi.

Dopo qualche istante dalle labbra della mutante fuoriuscì un secondo urlo, poi il corpo marcì, divenendo un unico ammasso di sostanza giallognola e viscosa che si disperse sulla superficie traslucida del pavimento. Il cuore che l’hunter stringeva tra le mani fece la medesima fine, seppur per ultimo.

Si lavò le mani nella fontana in cui gorgogliava acqua scarlatta, poi tornò fuori.

Il DÙN era arrivato, aveva passato buona parte del tempo a circondare l’ingresso per impedire ai civili di avvicinarsi. Appena sbucò dalla porta coperta di sangue qualcuno urlò, e alcuni fasci di luce azzurrina saettarono contro di lei. Si mosse veloce, evitandoli tutti e saltò oltre le fila con un unico balzo, finendo sopra uno dei mezzi delle squadre speciali. Poco dopo era sparita, ingoiata dal traffico cittadino. La pioggia lavava via ogni traccia di sangue dal suo corpo e dal suo percorso.

***

Shu sibilava a denti stretti, imprecava contro quelli del DÙN che non sapevano fare il loro lavoro. Avevano perso un sacco di tempo e a lei, come sempre, era toccato fare tutto il lavoro sporco. Questa volta però era stato meno doloroso, venticinque anni prima gli uomini che aveva dovuto uccidere non erano coscienti delle loro azioni, non come questa mutante. Il braccio sinistro ciondolava quasi inerme, era stato danneggiato a fondo. Elder provò a sollevarlo funzionava ancora, ma era lento e le dita si muovevano a scatti. Con un sospiro si augurò di non dover fare come l’ultima volta.

Strinse i denti e riprese la marcia, la casa di Huang era ancora lontana e lei aveva parso tantissimo tempo. Alle sue spalle, le sirene del DÙN suonavano frenetiche, ma erano lontane, saltando da un mezzo all’altro era riuscita a distanziarli senza difficoltà: da quando era diventata un hunter, il DÙN era diventato lento.

 

Prima ancora di vedere il parco aveva sentito l’odore, seppur lieve e intriso di pioggia, che ormai aveva imparato ad associare ai mutanti.

Seguì la scia sotto l’acqua scrosciante, addentrandosi nel parco di Putuo pieno di alberi. Grosse gocce d’acqua impattavano il suolo formando larghe pozzanghere, dopo essersi accumulate sulle foglie delle piante. Shu camminava lentamente, misurando ogni passo, ascoltando ogni suono per cercare di capire se qualcuno la stesse seguendo. Si sentiva osservata, scorse un movimento tra le fronde e intravide una piccola videocamera ad attivazione motoria. Rimase immobile a fissarla, come se riuscisse a vedere chi si trovasse oltre il monitor, poi scattò, correndo verso il cuore del parco: la pista si era formata chiara e precisa e la trascinava verso quella che immaginò essere la base.

Una piccola collina all’interno della radura, non c’era molto in giro: qualche panchina coperta di foglie e ramoscelli. Non si fece ingannare da quella quiete e innocente apparenza, l’odore era diventato più intenso e riuscì a scorgere un ingresso su un lato della collina, una piccola botola nascosta tra l’erba alta. Un vecchio tombino d’acciaio che portava a una qualche condotta sotterranea. Elder non attese oltre, piantò la mano destra nella cerniera d’apertura, squarciandola, ribaltandola verso l’esterno, sperando che quelli del DÙN fossero abbastanza furbi da trovarla. Attese per qualche tempo, indecisa se scendere o aspettare.

_ Non posso aspettare oltre. Muovetevi lumache!_ Saltò nel pozzo, sprofondando nell’oscurità.

 

Sopra di lei vi era una sola fonte di luce, quella prodotta dal cerchio del pozzo, un vuoto da cui cadeva anche la pioggia. Appena aveva varcato l’ingresso, l’odore la travolse come un’onda, accanto a lei vi erano numerosi corpi morti ormai da molti mesi, i primi esperimenti che probabilmente non erano sopravvissuti abbastanza a lungo neppure per uscire. Ricacciò indietro la nausea e proseguì, avanzando nella direzione in cui sapeva trovarsi il laboratorio.

Ai suoi piedi l’acqua si mescolava alla melma putrida dei cadaveri dei mutanti: non c’erano ossa, solo materiale organico instabile che si era liquefatto.

Shu sospirò, le dispiaceva per quelle creature, il loro “padre” non era riuscito a renderli stabili, erano malati, in qualche modo sbagliati, e a lei dispiaceva. Anche se la donna aveva ucciso per puro piacere altri non erano così, non tutti almeno: aveva sentito la disperazione della creatura che aveva seguito quella notte, aveva percepito il suo dolore, la sofferenza che provava a ogni passo, dopo ogni respiro. Scosse la testa e i capelli bianchi ondeggiarono debolmente, appesantiti dall’acqua, facendo cadere piccole gocce sul suolo. Sollevò la mano destra verso una ciocca argentea: una volta non erano così, erano neri come la notte, proprio come quelli del fratello. Allontanò i ricordi, concentrandosi sulle forme di vita che dovevano esserci attorno a lei, ma non avvertiva nulla. Solo molto più avanti, lungo il corridoio, qualcosa pulsava, emanava vita. _Umani_. Anche loro li riconosceva al volo, ma in uno dei battiti c’era qualcosa di differente. _Red Switch. Aveva ragione, usa in qualche modo i tossici, o almeno un tossico._ Il suo istinto le suggeriva di prepararsi al peggio.

Qualcosa formicolava sulla sua pelle, una sensazione di pericolo incombente, ma non riusciva a percepire da dove arrivasse, sembrava che tutto il corridoio fosse un’unica gigantesca trappola, e forse era proprio così. Con la coda dell’occhio intravide sottili crepe sul muro e si pentì immediatamente di non aver aspettato il DÙN con il materiale appropriato per quel tipo di azione.

Scattò indietro, per cercare di allontanarsi da quelli che aveva capito essere bocchettoni per riempire di gas il corridoio, ma alle sue spalle una grata di metallo si staccò dal soffitto colpendola in pieno. Una violenta scarica elettrica la trapassò da parte a parte, favorita dall’acqua che aveva imbevuto i suoi vestiti, e che mandò in corto circuito i suoi arti artificiali, danneggiati. L’ultima cosa che sentì furono alcune piccole esplosioni provenienti dai suoi arti biomeccanici: non avevano retto lo shock.


	5. Capitolo V

Il primo odore che colpì il suo naso fu quello di bruciato. Poi una violenta fitta alla testa le riportò alla mente cosa fosse successo. Huang non aveva neppure dovuto usare il gas, la scarica elettrica era stata sufficiente per stenderla.

_ Sono stata un’idiota _ , pensò, _ho avuto troppa fretta_.

«Ben svegliata.» La voce di Aric risultò essere ancora più irritante di quanto ricordasse, ma con un gemito provò a mettersi a sedere. Le gambe artificiali le erano state estratte così come era avvenuto al braccio, non che sarebbero serviti a qualcosa visto il modo in cui erano stati ridotti. Adesso era solo un inutile moncherino appoggiato a una parete tenuto fermo da una misera catena di metallo legata a un polso. Lo ringraziò mentalmente, una cosa in meno di cui occuparsi, ma comunque si insultò: era stata troppo avventata.

Quando sollevò lo sguardo verso il medico qualcosa, sulla sinistra attirò la sua attenzione. Una donna, o quello che ne restava era attaccata a un supporto metallico, una griglia, e una serie di cavi entravano nella colonna vertebrale. La parte superiore del volto era coperta da uno dei caschi che usavano i consumatori di Red Switch per isolarsi completamente dal mondo, ma anche la parte inferiore era coperta da quella che sembrava essere una maschera antigas collegata ad alcune bombole disposte dietro di lei.

Le erano stati asportati entrambi gli arti superiori al di sopra del gomito e una grande semisfera trasparente si trovava al posto del ventre. Attraverso di essa si poteva vedere il nuovo mutante che stava prendendo vita dentro di lei.

Shu trattenne a stento un conato, osservando il corpo giallastro della donna che sembrava più morto che vivo.

«Lei è mia moglie. Credo che tu sappia chi sia.» Elder spalancò gli occhi, obbligandosi a voltarsi verso il medico.

«Cosa cazzo le hai fatto?» Aric scosse la testa, iniziando a mormorare alcune parole prive di senso, più riflessioni tra sé e sé che spiegazioni.

«Non mi credette. Non mi ascoltò. Rise delle mie parole. E alla fine feci ciò da cui aveva cercato di metterla in guardia, lo feci, lo feci a lei.»

«Ti si è fuso quel poco di cervello che ti era rimasto per caso?» Huang si voltò verso di lei irritato, poi contemplò la sua opera pieno di soddisfazione.

«Lei era la madre delle creature, era una dea. Lilith. Poi è cambiata, non ha voluto mettermi a parte dei suoi lavori, mi ha raccontato alcune cose, mi ha anche mostrato alcuni dei suoi progetti, ma non è andata oltre a quello che tutti sapevano. Io volevo di più, volevo conoscere il segreto. Ma lei non voleva, allora ho iniziato a lavorare con quello che avevo.

«Le avevo raccomandato di tenersi lontana dal mio laboratorio, ma non mi ha ascoltato. L’amavo, amavo quello che aveva fatto, le creature che era riuscita a creare in laboratorio, erano praticamente perfette, insieme avremmo potuto creare una nuova forma di vita, qualcosa di completamente differente dall’umano e dalla macchina, con un’anima. Saremmo stati dei, ma lei non ha voluto. Diceva che era una follia. Che aveva compiuto solo degli errori imperdonabili e che non poteva permettermi di proseguire i suoi lavori.

«I miei primi esperimenti erano dei completi fallimenti, non duravano più di qualche ora, marcivano, si decomponevano poco dopo aver respirato la nostra aria. Così alla fine ho deciso. Quando lo ha scoperto voleva denunciarmi e io ho deciso di usarla come madre. Avendo un corpo umano in cui crescere si sarebbero adattati alla nostra atmosfera, ma ancora non funzionava.» si avvicinò a Ling Ju-en, appoggiando una mano sulla semisfera di vetro, sorridendo tristemente «Alla fine però l’ho trovata, avevo visto da poco quello che la Red Switch faceva al corpo umano, come modificava il metabolismo, rendendolo stabile e instabile. I primi esperimenti in vitro hanno avuto successo e allora ho usato lei. Sì, è diventata anche la madre fisica delle nostre creature.»

«Immagino la sua gioia. Riesco quasi a fiutare la sua felicità…» Shu avrebbe voluto vomitare, ma non prima di aver posto fine all’esistenza di Aric. Per non parlare di Ju-en. Elder pensò che avrebbe vomitato solo dopo aver strappato a morsi la testa del medico.

«Ormai sta diventando debole…»

«Debole? È più morta che viva! Anzi, è morta! Cerebralmente morta. Tutta quella schifezza che le hai dato l’ha uccisa. È solo un ammasso di carne putrescente.» Shu lo sentì sospirare.

«È vero. Ormai non mi è più utile. Ho perso la mia Lilith.» Si voltò verso di lei, con una siringa a pressione tra le mani «Mi sarebbe piaciuto usare te al suo posto, ma sei troppo… libera. Troverò uno degli altri hunter deprogrammati, loro non mi creeranno problemi. Eravate tre femmine se non ricordo male.»

«Io sarò stata cretina ad avvicinarmi a te senza aspettare il DÙN, ma anche tu non scherzi.» gli occhi di Huang si strinsero e si avvicinò di qualche passo verso di lei. Shu sentì il suono violento di alcuni spari, provenire da qualche parte oltre il laboratorio. Aric si fermò, ascoltando i rumori che provenivano dal corridoio, alcune urla erano superate da ruggiti.

«Abbiamo poco tempo, per fortuna ho già spostato la maggior parte delle cose di valore. Resta solo Lei, ma non potrò portarla via. Purtroppo perderò anche l’ultimo.» sospirò «Ma non sarà un problema, in fondo sarebbe stato imperfetto anche lui.» Elder ringhiò, attirando l’attenzione dello scienziato, si era accovacciata sull’unico arto che le era rimasto. Le unghie crebbero, diventando artigli dalle sfumature verdi che si conficcarono nel pavimento. Le ossa sotto il tessuto sottile della maglia, ancora umido, schioccarono con forza, come se si stessero spezzando per poi risaldarsi. Aric rimase a fissarla a bocca aperta mentre dai moncherini dei tre arti, le ossa ricrebbero lacerando la carne, riversando al suolo un denso fluido lattescente. I tessuti si ricostruirono attorno a essi, creando arti totalmente nuovi.

Quando Elder sollevò il volto, gli occhi erano diventata un’unica macchia verde acqua al cui centro fluttuava una pupilla bianca.

«Questo è solo colpa tua.» Saltò in avanti, strappando la catena dal muro e si avventò sul medico, strappandogli non solo la siringa a pressione dalle mani, ma l’intero arto, e scagliandolo lontano. Huang urlò, ma poco dopo le sue grida vennero soffocate dai gorgoglii del sangue che fuoriusciva dalla bocca, schiumando. Elder aveva affondato i denti nella sua carne, strappandola.

«Perfetta… b-bellissima…»

Il corpo di Aric venne sfondato, la gabbia toracica divelta e il cuore distrutto: non poteva permettere che riuscissero a salvarlo. Prese la testa tra le mani stringendo fino a quando non esplose in una poltiglia di materia cerebrale e ossa.

Coperta di liquami si avvicinò a Ling, incerta sulle sue nuove gambe.

«Mi spiace. Non credevo di trovare una cosa simile. Farò in modo che non riescano a recuperare niente.» Piantò una mano nella centralina di alimentazione che manteneva in vita Lilith, se di vita si poteva parlare. La scarica di energia percorse la griglia e Shu vide la creatura attraverso il vetro sull’addome liquefarsi, dopo aver allungato una mano verso la superficie fredda. Nonostante il silenzio, l’urlo era arrivato alle sue orecchie, li sentiva sempre urlare tutti: anche nella crioprigione non avevano mai smesso. Urlavano assieme ai compagni che aveva dovuto uccidere venticinque anni prima, quegli stessi compagni che erano impazziti a causa degli esperimenti: arti mutanti impiantati su corpi umani, per potenziare gli ultimi e tenere sottocontrollo i primi. Avevano funzionato all’inizio, poi anche loro avevano riportato gli stessi danni. La contaminazione si era propagata, una terza generazione di mutanti. Li aveva visti cibarsi dei compagni ancora umani, ma era arrivata tardi, non era riuscita a salvare nessuno. Ju-en l’aveva aiutata, avevano agito assieme eliminando i contaminati. L’aveva vista in lacrime, sull’orlo del crollo nervoso e Shu le aveva chiesto di non dire nulla, si sarebbe presa lei la colpa di ogni cosa. Ling si era opposta in un primo momento, voleva assumersi le sue responsabilità, in fondo era stata lei a fondere i mutanti con alcuni dei compagni di Elder per proseguire i suoi esperimenti, per ricreare qualcosa che potesse avvicinarsi agli hunter. Ma Shu non aveva voluto, era abile, sarebbe stata ancora utile e poi sapeva che erano stati i suoi compagni a chiederlo, invidiosi dei molti talenti degli hunter. Si sentivano inferiori. Shu non aveva pianto per loro, no, lo aveva fatto per le loro vittime, quelli che erano stati divorati a causa della loro follia.

Osservò il corpo di Ling che lentamente iniziava a marcire. Piccoli incendi nacquero in varie postazioni del laboratorio e Shu si affrettò a sbarrare tutte le porte che avrebbero condotto il DÙN in quella stanza. Non gli avrebbe fatto trovare nulla di integro. Conosceva bene il cuore degli uomini.

Mandò in corto circuito il resto dei macchinari proprio quando l’odore acre dei mutanti si scontrò contro la porta. Rovesciò davanti a essa alcuni acidi e le bombole che avevano alimentato Lilith, poi si affrettò a salire nella grata di aereazione per poi sparire nei condotti appena ebbero sfondato la porta.

Non riuscì ad allontanarsi a sufficienza prima che si innescasse l’esplosione che avrebbe raso al suolo l’intero laboratorio. La reazione chimica prodotta dal fuoco e dalle sostanze presenti nel laboratorio creò una vasta nube acida che corrose ogni cosa incontrò su suo cammino: mutanti e uomini dei DÙN indistintamente.

Elder si lasciò travolgere senza alcuna esitazione, non aveva intenzione di opporsi a quella sorte, voleva solo che non trovassero i suoi resti per studiarli o farci qualche esperimento. Sentì la nube umida che le si posava sulla pelle e sorrise, abbracciando la pace che a lungo aveva bramato.


	6. Epilogo

 

Una settimana dopo.

«Sono stai eliminati tutti, non resta più alcun hunter.» sospirò Quilan giocando tristemente con un bicchiere di vetro.

«Secondo te chi è stato?» Lynch lo osservava con attenzione, sapeva che la perdita della sorella lo aveva segnato profondamente, era riuscito a farla uscire da quella cella, ma non era riuscito a farle riavere la libertà che aveva sognato per lei.

«È stata Shu.»

«Quilan, è morta. Abbiamo trovato alcune tracce di sangue e i tre arti anneriti, non c’è più niente di lei. Ha fatto la fine dei mutanti e della squadra d’assalto. È stato un disastro. Un massacro di proporzioni inaudite. Mi chiedo ancora cosa cazzo avesse fatto quel pazzo di Aric. Quali fossero le sostanze che usava nel suo laboratorio oltre alla Red Switch.» Róis osservò il collega e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Torna a casa, hai bisogno di dormire. Sei riuscito a farla redimere, questo è sufficiente.» Quilan si alzò dalla sedia, trangugiando ciò che rimaneva nel suo bicchiere, poi lo appoggiò sul banco del locale e con un sospiro si incamminò verso l’uscita.

L’aria era calda e umida, aveva smesso di piovere alla fine. Sopra la città splendevano piccoli puntini luminosi che solo occhi potenziati potevano scorgere oltre le luci abbaglianti della città. Quilan sospirò scuotendo la testa, no, a lui non bastava, avrebbe voluto fare di più. Avrebbe voluto conoscere la verità. Lentamente si incamminò, ma non voleva andare a casa, si diresse verso il mare, era da tanto che non ci andava.

 

La spiaggia era deserta, il suono della risacca gli riempì le orecchie, cullandolo, allontanando i pensieri dagli ultimi giorni. Camminò in silenzio a lungo, lasciandosi guidare dall’istinto, dirigendosi verso est.

Dopo qualche tempo, mentre il sole iniziava a sorgere intravide una figura davanti a lui. Era immobile, con i piedi immersi nell’acqua che osservava l’orizzonte.

«Shu!» Fece gli ultimi metri di corsa e si trovò davanti la sorella. Aveva i capelli cortissimi, quasi inesistenti, lentamente stavano ricrescendo. «Sapevo che eri viva.»

«Tu sai sempre un sacco di cose.» sbuffò lei.

«Cos’è successo?»

«Volevo morire con gli altri. Ma sembra che non mi sia permesso.» sospirò abbassando lo sguardo e muovendo i piedi nell’acqua. «Ho letto che avete ricostruito bene quello che ha fatto quel pazzo.»

«Sì, abbiamo trovato il video diario dove parlava dei suoi esperimenti, della sua convinzione di riuscire a creare una nuova forma di vita. Ma i dati, quelli sono andati distrutti. Aveva un po’ di manie di grandezza.»

«Disse l’uomo che si divertiva a creare ibridi biomeccanici.» Quilan incassò quel rimprovero abbassando lo sguardo.

«Dove hai trovato quegli arti? Sembrano di ottima fattura.» disse cercando di cambiare argomento.

«Sono miei. Li ho fatti ricrescere.» Shu poté avvertire la sorpresa del fratello vibrare nell’aria «Sorpreso vero? Lo ero anch’io quando l’ho scoperto. È stato venticinque anni fa, quando ho eliminato i miei compagni. Alla fine mi sono recisa nuovamente gli arti. Temevo quello che mi avrebbero potuto fare se lo avessero scoperto. Voi scienziati mi fate paura.» si voltò verso di lui, gli occhi verde acqua brillavano alla luce del primo sole «Che cosa mi avete fatto? Che cosa mi avete fatto diventare?»

«Possiamo scoprirlo assieme. Se tu…» Shu scosse la testa.

«No. Non ho intenzione di tornare alla BioBorg, non ho intenzione di tornare in mezzo a voi. Non dopo quello che avete fatto.»

«Hai ucciso tu gli hunter, vero?»

«No, li avete uccisi voi. Io ho solamente dato il colpo di grazia. Come sempre io ho solo fatto il lavoro sporco che voi non avete il coraggio di fare. Ma ho fatto in modo che non possiate utilizzarli. Ora non c’è più nulla dei lavori di Ju-en, se non me. E a breve non ci sarò neppure io.»

«Che vuoi dire?»

«Me ne vado. Sparirò. Noi siamo i figli di Lilith, questo mondo non ci appartiene, non fa per noi e noi non facciamo per lui. Non tornerò nella crioprigione, sono troppo vulnerabile lì, voi potreste farmi qualsiasi cosa, soprattutto ora che sapete...» inspirò profondamente, passandosi una mano tra i corti capelli bianchi «Sparirò e forse riuscirò a essere libera. Addio Quilan, cerca di non giocare troppo a fare Dio, hai visto dove può portare. Hai visto che è più facile creare demoni piuttosto che angeli.» Lentamente Shu si allontanò incamminandosi verso est. Nel giro di qualche secondo Quilan la vide sparire verso il sole, come se sei fosse dissolta nel nulla, come se non fosse mai stata veramente lì. Come se non fosse mai esistita.

 


End file.
